Goddesses, Demons, and Fate
by Leostar87
Summary: Have you ever wondered why there are no demons in Kagome's time? Follow along as a young girl finds her family, her memories, and decides if it worth giving up her life... Rated M for future chapters
1. Unknown Beginging

**OK this is my first fanfic. GO easy on me. Yes its short but I wanted to see if there was an interest.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

 _Water. I smell water._

The young girl thought and she slowly opened her eyes. She started to look around as she sat up. Behind her was the source of the water she smelled; a deep flowing river. Behind that was a forest. Turning back around to the original way she was facing, she saw more forest. And looking down where she was still slightly sprawled out was the sandy bank of the river. Looking down at herself she assessed her body for injuries. She found none, save a slight headache.

 _Well at least I'm not hurt._

Going back to looking at herself, she wore a beautiful kimono. It was white silk with small amber and gold colored cranes. Her obi was a midnight blue, like the color of the sky at midnight, with the cycle of the moon in silver forming a repeating pattern. On her wrist was a cuff decorated with an abalone shell crescent moon and a silver star. She found the same symbol on the necklace she wore. She wore no other jewelry and her feet were bare.

Crawling over to the river, she was able to study herself. She saw her rose and purple-hued eyes, like the sky at sunrise, with deep gold flecks scattered throughout and long, thick eyelashes to frame them; a straight and regale nose placed between them. Her full light pink lips looked cracked from dehydration. High cheekbones, dainty eyebrows, soft rounded chin; all in all she was what some would call an exotic beauty.

She dipped her hands in the water and cupped them, binging life giving water to her lips so that she may quench her thirst. In the process, her hair tumbled from its knot on the back of her head, only to fall into the water.

 _Great…._

Her almost white-gold hair was thick and very long. And, after wringing the water from it, she noticed that it came to her mid-calf. She sighed and sat down to braid it back so as to not have it fall again.

 _I wonder where I am…And more importantly WHO am I?_

* * *

 **Authors note:** Again I know short but, hopefully with enough interest I will continue the story. Please leave a review!


	2. Discovery, Answers, and more Questions

**_Author's Note:_** So I decided to finish this story whether people like it or not. Mostly because i can't stop thinking about it. If you like it, please review. Also this is quite a bit longer than the previous chapter.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha!**

 _I wonder where I am…And more importantly WHO am I?_

* * *

It has been 5 years since Naraku's defeat and a new treat was looming. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and Sesshomaru were sitting in the camp for the night. Well, Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting over something, the rest were resting.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went face first into the dirt. Sesshomaru smirked at this. He always enjoyed it when the miko "sat" his younger brother. He could be bothersome at times. They had managed to get on better terms since the evil hanyo's demise but they were not prone to brotherly affection. Sesshomaru believed that with time, it would happen; and he would make it happen.

Kagome stormed off to sit with Sango and Rin. The girls had just come back from the hot spring nearby and were combing out their hair from their bath. Rin had grown up beautifully. She was becoming a woman and, despite his best intentions, he was becoming more and more attracted to her. This is why he personally trained her in combat and self-defense. She had also become a master swordswoman in near record time; she has beaten him on a few occasions. The katana she carried was in fact his fang, and it only responded to her. The one time he tried to use it, a barrier formed and scorched his hand black.

He decided that he needed a bath, if only to escape for a bit. He got up and walked towards the hot spring. Rin looked up at him as he passed. He looked into her eyes, a silent plea to let him have a few moments peace in his eyes. She understood and went back to talking with the girls about some medicinal herb they discovered on this trip.

Arriving at the hot spring, he stripped. Laying his clothes and Bakusaiga near the water for easy access, he stepped into the water. He sighed as she sank up to his chin in the hot water, relaxed all his muscles and let the hot water soak in and relive all the tension and ache from travel these few weeks. He closed his eyes and enjoyed a few moments of peace.

Suddenly he heard leaves rustling nearby. The great lord stood up and threw out his senses to see where the noise came from. He discovered the culprit was on the other side of the spring almost directly across from him. He focused on letting his poison coat his claws in preparation for his possible attacker. Only to see a beautiful young woman stumble out from the underbrush.

"Ow! Stupid branch…"

The branch in question had caught in her braid and was tugging back on it. She turned to release herself. Once satisfied that the branch and no other foliage were out to get her, she turned back towards the heat and water she scented, hoping for a quick, if primitive, bath. Instead she found the most gorgeous male she ever laid eyes on. Pearlesant skin covered lean muscles, platinum silver hair floated around him covering what was below the surface. As she dragged her eyes up to his face they instantly locked eyes and she saw they were like molten gold, and they were angry. She blushed and hastily turned around to give him some privacy.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't even know anyone was here."

She was about to leave when a soft commanding baritone reached her ears.

"Who are you?"

She stopped, closing her eyes she turned around to speak with him.

"Honestly I do not know who I am. I don't know where I am either."

"You have no memory?"

"No. Nothing before waking up on the river bank this morning."

He watched her, scenting to see if she told the truth. Concluding that she was, he slipped out the spring and put on his hakamas and walked over to her. She still had the blush and it looked very enticing on her. He tilted her chin up to have her look at him but her eyes were still closed.

"Look at me"

She complied and he saw her eyes were a very unique color, or should he say mixture of colors; they looked like a sunset.

"Again I'm sorry for interrupting your bath."

He didn't hear her. He was sniffing to see if she was ill or hurt. Satisfied that she wasn't, he let go of her chin and walked back to the rest of his clothes. He finished getting dressed, turned toward her. She was standing there looking at him. He scented her slight arousal and her disappointment at his dressing.

"Follow me."

He tuned, walking back to camp. She followed, jogging to catch up to him.

* * *

Then they came close to the camp she heard started hearing voices. Wary of the strangers, she stepped back behind the man she was with.

 _If they attack, they will hit him first. Gives me a chance to run._

Sesshomaru noticed her movement as they broke into the clearing. She hung back at the border. Rin was the first to notice her lords return. She walked up to him.

"Welcome back, my lord. Did you enjoy your bath?"

He turned his head slightly to look behind him. That's when Rin noticed the woman behind him. She was stunning, almost a beautiful as her lord. At her voice everyone had turned and was now looking at the young woman.

"Oh, who is this, my lord?"

"She has lost her memory. Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Please see if you can find out why she lost her memory. Rin, get her some food. She hasn't eaten all day."

A chorus of "Ok" sounded from the girls. Rin took the woman's hand guiding her toward Kagome.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you. What is your name?"

"I don't know."

"Well hopefully Kagome can help you remember. My name is Rin."

Rin pointed out the woman that responded to the name Kagome. Then pointed to herself.

"That's Sango. Miroku. Shippo. Inuyasha. AUn. And Kiara."

Rin pointed to each in turn and they waved as their names were stated, Kiara and AUn making their own greetings.

"And the man who brought me here?"

"His name is Lord Sesshomaru. He is the Lord of the Western Lands."

The woman nodded her head in acknowledgement. She sat in front of Kagome.

"Kagome will take care of you while I go get you supper. I'll be right back."

"So lost your memory?"

Kagome looked at her. A mixture of sadness and curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes. How can you help me?"

"I'm a priestess. The most powerful one in this age. I can look inside your mind and see what happened to you. I may even be able to return your memories to you."

"Oh. Ok. What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. Just relax. I'm going to put my hands on your temples and pour my spiritual energy in to you. That is how I'll find out what happened and how to bring your memories back."

"Okay. Let's do this."

Kagome put her hands on the girls' temples and closed her eyes. The girl followed Kagome's instructions; closing her eyes and relaxing. At first she felt nothing. Then slowly she felt a pressure, like a head ache. That pressure built up coming to the point where it was almost unbearable. She wanted to scream from the pain but didn't. Kagome was panting from the effort of whatever she was doing. Then suddenly the pressure and pain went away. They were both panting then, she realized. And Kagome was looking at her in confusion and shock.

"What happened?"

"Your memories are locked up behind a barrier. One that I am not capable of destroying. I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again longer chapter. Mostly finnishing this story for me, but would like feed back. Thanks!


	3. Revelations and Shock

**Authors note:** Looks like this will be a weekly update... BIG THANK YOU to everyone reading this work. And thank you for the review. Please continue to leave reviews, comments, flames, what have you. It encourages me to see people reading and liking my story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. The brilliant Rumico Takayashi-san does. I own Sakura and her family though...

"Your memories are locked up behind a barrier. One that I am not capable of destroying. I'm sorry."

* * *

Kagome leaned heavily on Inuyasha, tears filling her eyes from not being able to help the poor girl.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could help, but to do so might kill you."

"It's okay, Kagome. My past is not worth my life. It will either come back on its own when the barrier fails or I make a new past."

The girl started fiddling with something on her wrist. A spark of sunlight bounced off it, catching Kagome's eye.

"Hey, what's that?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just a bracelet. "

The girl revealed her wrist and the jewelry.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I don't know. It was there when I woke up on the riverbank. I have the same symbol on this pendant."

The girl pulled the necklace from under her kimono. Sesshomaru had been watching them and his eyes widened just a fraction when he saw the crescent moon. In an instant he was by the girl's side.

"May I see that?"

Startled by his sudden appearance, she nodded. She twisted her wrist in the cuff and slipped it off handing it to Sesshomaru. The instant her skin lost contact with the bauble, her mind exploded in pain. She screamed and doubled over holding her head. The entire camp jumped at the outburst. Sesshomaru dropped the cuff and grabbed onto the girl. He looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha.

 _My memories….. Their coming back… But how?_

The pain lessened but did not fade completely. She looked up at Kagome.

"My memories. I remember my name…its Sakura."

"The cuff must have produced the barrier. Can you remember anything else?"

Sakura nodded and was about to say something when her head exploded again. The pain was worse than the first time and she passed out, still in Sesshomaru's arms.

(Line)

Sesshomaru picked up Sakura bridal style. The girl was barely breathing and her scent was fading quickly.

"I'm taking her to my castle. Rin, stay here and help them pack then follow. This girl needs medical attention."

"I'll come with you…."

"No Kagome. I can only carry one and I feel her life is in danger. It will be quicker this way."

Kagome nodded. He flew off, Sakura cradled against his chest. She didn't like this, not one bit. Rin put her hand on her friend.

"Lord Sesshomaru will take care of her. And he is right, it would be faster. We can reach my lord's home buy sunrise if we hurry."

"I didn't realize we were that close."

"We aren't. AUn and Kiara will be the fastest way there. Let's pack."

* * *

She was in a dark place.

 _Where am I?_

Suddenly it got brighter as if she stepped out of a dark house and into the blinding sun. She held up her arm in front of her eyes to shield them from the light. Blinking her eyes finally adjusted to the light.

With her memories restored she recognized where she was. She was in the glade by her house, the one her mother took her and her younger brothers to when she was 10. Her eyes scanned the area.

 _It looks just like it did the last time I was here._

She became lost in memories of chasing her brothers around, picnics with her parents every summer, and her last day here. She frowned at the memory.

 _Daddy, why did you have to go….? I miss you so much. The boys too._

She watched her 19 year old self as her memory played out in front of her…

 **-Flashback- -**

Rikuto squealed as Sakura caught him.

"You're it!"

She got up and took off laughing. She was the fastest runner for her high school track team. Poor 7 year old Rikuto didn't have a chance of catching her, so he turned his attention to his younger brother, Haru, who was sitting by their mom.

"You're it, Haru! Come get me!"

Haru looked up at his mother and she gestured that he join his siblings. Smiling, he took off at a sprint on his little 6 year old legs after Sakura. She danced out of his reach and he turned to go after Rikuto. Sakura took the chance to get a drink while they chased each other. She sat down heavily on the picnic blanket and grabbing a bottle of water and her phone checking the time.

"Dad's late. Did he text you?"

She looked at her mom, nearly draining the bottle in one breath.

"Yes, just a moment ago. A patient of his had an emergency C-section."

"Oh, ok. Hope mom and baby are good."

"They are. He should be here shortly."

Just then her mom's phone rang.

"I'll let you get that. It's probably Jana fussing about you taking the week off for our vacation."

They giggled as her mom answered the phone and she went back to playing with her brothers. The boys turned and rushed after her as she got up. She barely made is a few steps before they collided into her screaming "PUPPY PILE". She shrieked and laughed at them as they fell to the ground. When she was able to detangle herself from her still giggling brothers she looked back at her mom, expecting her bright smile. Instead she found shock, heartbreak, and tears. She walked over to her mom.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

"Your dad, he's….. He was in an accident. He didn't make it."

Sakura dropped to her knees; the memory fading.

 **-End Flashback- -**

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have spared you that pain. I wish there had been a better way to tell you; a better way to comfort you."

Sakura blinked away the tears that unknowingly had formed in her eyes. The memory was 3 years old and it still stung. She looked towards the speaker.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear."

"But your dead too. How are you here? Where is here?"

Sakura looked around herself again. Her mother chuckled.

"I was never human to begin with."

Sakura looked at her mother. Confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean? Of course you are human. You gave birth to me and I'm human."

Her mother shook her head, a slight smile on her lips.

"Remember my name child. What does it mean?"

"Tsuki Hime; Moon princess. So what? That doesn't mean you are not human."

"It's the name I chose when I came to the modern era from the Feudal; the name that hints at my true nature. I'm the Moon Goddess."

"Yeah, right, and I'm Usagi Tsukino…."

"Technically you are."

Sakura looked at her mother in disbelief. Shocked at what she said and at the fact her mom got the Sailor Moon reference.

"If you are a goddess, why did you die and leave me to run the company? Why didn't you save Dad?"

"Your stepfather's death had to happen in order for me to set up my own demise to send you back in time. You have a mission, one that I didn't have the ability to complete. That's why I fled to the modern era; to give you the chance to grow up and develop the strength to do what I could not.

When you wake up you will have all my memories and the information you need to complete your task is in them. Look for Inu no Tashio. He can verify everything that I have said."

Just then the winds picked up to a deafening roar.

"Who is Inu no Tasho?"

She couldn't hear her mother but she was able to read lips. And what she read shocked her….

 _He's my WHAT?!_

 ** _Authors Note:_** DUN DUN DUUUUHHHHH! lol Find out the connection next chapter! Again, please review. And if anyone has any recommendations for me to read, i will happily look at them!


	4. Becoming her true self

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys, sorry this was a while in waiting. Lost the muse and had to go find her. She's back but for how long I have no clue. But she feeds on reviews so you can help me by doing just that.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I only own Sakura and the plot bunny of this fanfic...

* * *

 _When you wake up you will have all my memories and the information you need to complete your task is in them. Look for Inu no Tashio. He can verify everything that I have said."_

 _Just then the winds picked up to a deafening roar._

" _Who is Inu no Tashio?"_

 _She couldn't hear her mother but she was able to read lips. And what she read shocked her…._

 _ **He's my WHAT?!**_

* * *

"MOTHER!"

She sat straight up. She pulled up her knees and laid her head on them, crying.

"Sakura, are you ok? You've been asleep for a week."

Sakura heard Kagome's voice, registered the words, but the only thing on her mind was the last thing her mother told her in the dream. Or was it a dream?

"Who is Inu no Tashio?"

"What did you say?"

"How do you know that name?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had excellent hearing, but that didn't stop Inuyasha from asking her or Sesshomaru from questioning her where she heard it.

"My mother, she told me."

"He's dead."

Sakura looked straight at Sesshomaru eyes wide in shock and fear. Inuyasha looked at her, sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, he died protecting me and my mother."

"No, that can't be. He has the answers. My father has the answers…I need to find him…"

Now it was the Inu brothers' turn to be shocked. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other then back at her.

"Your….father…?"

"Yes. Or at least that's what Mom said in the dream…..or was it a vision…? My father has the answers. She gave me her memories. Ugh my head hurts…."

She gripped her head in pain. An image of a tall, silver-white haired man with two purple stripes on his cheeks and molten-gold eyes flashed in her mind.

 _Wait. Those eyes…. They look like…._

She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

 _They have his eyes….are they….my…brothers? Mother what did you get me into?_

Her head started hurting again. She saw the man and her mother again. It's a memory…..her mothers.

_ **Memory_  
**

A full moon hung heavy in the midnight sky. Snow piled on the ground, the first true snowfall of the season.

"Inu no Tashio."

"Moon Goddess…. How may I be of service to you?"

The great dog general bowed to the heavenly creature in front of him. He had never seen anything more radiant than she, not even his soon to be mate, Inukimi.

"I have heard your prayers, Inu no Tashio. I will grant them, on one condition; you help me with a problem of mine."

He could not believe his ears. This goddess is going to make it so that he gets to be with his true mate instead of Inukimi. He was overjoyed.

"Whatever it is you wish I will do whatever it is in my power to make it so. What do you need of me?"

"A child. I need your child, you first conceived. Then you will have your soul-mate, your true mate. However, I cannot prevent the mating of you and Inukimi. It is destined to occur."

The man was shocked. He would still have to mate with the cold bitch before he could be with his other half. It was a price he was willing to pay.

"Very well Goddess, I will not change my fate with Inukimi, but how am I to give you my first conceived child?"

"By planting her in my womb."

"So we have to mate? "

"No, you will not mark me in any way, but this will be pleasurable for both of us. After your seed takes root, I will need two of your fangs. It will ensure the child's survival."

"And how long before it takes root?"

"We will spend the week together so that success is ensured."

Behind her appeared a palace. She extended her hand to the general.

"Come with me."

Inu no Tashio took her hand and together they entered the palace.

 **The vision blurred then refocused to what appeared to be a week later on a new moon.**

"Our goal was accomplished. Now all that's left is your fangs."

The goddess held out her hand. He pulled them himself and handed them to her.

"Will I ever see my daughter?"

"Maybe, if you survive."

The palace and the moon goddess disappeared.

_ **END MEMORY _**

Kagome was shaking her.

"Hey wake up. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It was one of my mother's memories. They day she met Father, and struck a deal with him."

"A deal? What deal? Do you know when this happened?"

Sakura nodded her head. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"It was before he mated Inukimi, your mother I think. It was a full moon. The first snow of the season was blanketing the area. He didn't want to mate her; he wanted his true mate, his soul-mate. That was the deal; get my mother pregnant with me and he would meet his soul mate."

"So Mother was not Father's soul mate? Does that mean I was not meant to exist?"

"No, Sesshomaru, you have it wrong. Your mother and Father were destined to be together, if only to bring you into the world. She is just not his true mate. I think Inuyasha's mother may have been, though."

Kagome was sitting back watching all what played out in front of her. She watched as the pain and disappointment flited across the faces of the brothers.

"It makes sense though. Think about it. Why else would a man go to his death, willingly, if it wasn't to protect his soulmate?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome.

 _Kagome's right. That is exactly how I feel about her. I would rather die protecting her, than to see her hurt._

He went over and pulled his soul-mate into his arms. She readily hugged him back. He buried his face into her neck right where his mark was. Inhaling her sent deep into himself, he was able to calm his racing emotions. With a kiss on his mark he released her.

"So I guess we have a new sibling, eh Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha looked over at his brother, only to find him staring at Sakura.

"There is no way you can be my sister. You look human. You even smell human."

"Oh, that's right. The other thing that my mother showed me was about this necklace. It's what is blocking my true self."

Sakura pulled out the crescent pendant from beneath her kimono.

"I can't remove it myself. It was put on me by a powerful priestess not long after I was conceived. Apparently, this is one of the things Mother had commissioned with Father's fang. The other being the cuff. Speaking of which…. Where is it?"

"Here it is."

Kagome handed the cuff to her. She took it, turning it over in her hands.

"There's no more power in it. It has served its purpose."

"How are we going to remove the one around your neck?"

"We have to find the priestess."

"She would be dead by now, if you were truly conceived when you said you were. It has been over 700 years since my mother and father was mated. It appears as if you are stuck as a mortal."

Sakura glared at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smiled and started laughing.

"Man Sesshomaru, she must be related to you to pull off a glare equal to yours."

"Inuyasha….. SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed into the floor.

"Why did you do that woman?"

Sakura watched as her newfound brother was plummeted into the flooring and she couldn't help but start laughing.

"I don't know how you did that Kagome, but I needed the laugh. Thank you."

"Subjugation beads and you are welcome. Now how are we to get that necklace off of you if the priestess is long since dead?"

Sakura closed her eyes and willed the needed memory to come forth. It hurt her head still but she knew she had to endure the pain to find the answer. After a few moments she had it.

"Mom put a spell on the priestess' family. They were to have two children each generation; one to be a priestess, the other to marry and produce two more children so that the cycle repeats. We just have to find a priestess with a sibling."

"The last powerful priestess with a sibling was Kikyo."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"And I'm her reincarnation. Do you think I can do it?"

"It can't hurt to try. Let's do a quick test to see of you can do it."

"OK."

Kagome sat on the futon in front of Sakura and grabbed both sides of the chain around her neck.

 _Well, that's a good sign so far._

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Kagome started to lift the chain from around Sakura's neck while making sure that the pendant continued to touch her skin. Just as the chain passed her ears, Sakura grabbed Kagome's wrists.

"Stop. You have already gone much further than I was ever able to. "

Kagome dropped the chain, and it settled back around her neck.

"I don't know what will happen once it's removed. I don't want to end up hurting any of you. Is there a place far away from anyone that we can take this off?"

She turned to Sesshomaru. He merely nodded his head and stood, expecting them to follow.

Sesshomaru lead the 3 of them into the woods around his castle. Several miles inward he stopped at the edge of a clearing.

"This should work for your purposes."

He turned to leave.

"Wait."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder at his new "sister'. She could tell that he still didn't believe her and won't until he saw proof.

"I need you to be here; in case I can't control myself you're probably the only one strong enough to control me. Please stand behind me. Inuyasha, you need to be right behind Kagome when she takes it off. I don't want her in danger because of me."

They all nodded their understanding and she walked to the center of the clearing. They followed her and took up their positions.

"Everybody ready?"

They nodded again. Sakura pulled her half undone braid underneath the chain to make it easier for Kagome to pull it up and off. Kagome grabbed the chain again with Inuyasha standing right behind her hands on her waist. Sesshomaru stood behind Sakura near enough to grab and subdue her but not toughing her. Sakura looked into Kagome's eyes and smiled. Then took a deep breath.

"Go!"

Kagome pulled the necklace off in one swift motion. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close and leaped to the far side of the clearing. The only ones left standing were Sesshomaru and Sakura. And for a moment nothing happened. Then a blinding light erupted from within Sakura, quickly expanding to encompass the entire glade and knocking Sesshomaru to the opposite side. And all they heard was screaming.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again make my muse happy and help me to keep her around, please review!


	5. The Library

**Authors note:** Ok guys sorry about how late this is. Work schedule was insane. I was writing so much that I had to split this into 2 chapters. I should be able to finish the other half of this chapter by the end of the week if I can find a stopping point. Hope you like.

* * *

 _And all they heard was screaming._

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up from where he had been tossed from the power that exploded from Sakura. The column of light had condensed down to a 3 foot radius around her. He looked at her.

 _She's shifting._

In a flash, he was behind her; arms wrapped around her torso with her arms pinned to her sides and her back flush against his chest. Her body was morphing between her different forms. Morphing from her Inu heritage, her face elongating to a snout, claws appearing on her hands, faint silver-blue stripes on her cheeks and a gold crescent moon on her forehead, the points of the moon angled to her hairline ; switching swiftly to a being of pure moonlight, an ethereal glow and human in appearance; back to her full human form; then back though the cycle again, never settling.

As her body changed, so did her strength. It increased with every cycle and Sesshomaru was having difficulty keeping her bound, having to tighten his hold with every change. He was at the point where he thought he wouldn't be strong enough to hold her any longer.

Finally after what felt like hours, the column of light faded slowly and her features settling on a blend of her forms. She was human in form, the only differences being the silver-blue stripes on her cheeks, the gold moon on her brow, claws on her hands, and the pointed ears of her humanoid demon (much like his), and the same ethereal glow from her goddess form. He could not tell what her eyes looked like, she had closed them once the light had enveloped her and they were still closed.

Once the light completely vanished, they sank to the ground her body settling between his knees his arms still pinning hers to her sides, too exhausted to stand. In Sakura's case she had passed out, leaning heavily on him; her head resting on his right shoulder and forehead nestled into the crook of his neck. Sesshomaru was breathing hard, trying to catch his strength, still in shock at what occurred. Her breathing was even and deep, like she was asleep. He noticed this and tried to match his breathing to hers and he was able to calm his erratic breathing and his racing heart. When he was calm he noticed something was wrong with his sister.

Sesshomaru looked across the way to Inuyasha and Kagome. They were staring in open shock and astonishment at the two of them. Shesshomaru adjusted his unconscious sister in his arms, and using the last of his strength, picked her up bridal-style. He stood, looked over at his brother and his miko.

"Inuyasha, I'm taking Sakura home. Follow at your leisure."

He took off on his cloud and darted as fast as he could to his rooms in the palace. He had to bring her body temperature down or she might die. His rooms were the only ones to have both a hot spring and a mountain-snow-feed spring. He landed on the balcony of his room and strode over to his bathing room. He needed to cool her quickly and soaked towels wouldn't be enough. He gently put her feet down and held her close using his claws, he tore the fabric from her body. He quickly disposed of the remnants and scooped her back into his arms. He walked into the cold spring, fully clothed, sat on the inside ledge, praying it would save her life.

He sat there for nearly an hour with her on his lap, her head still on his right shoulder, forehead touching his neck. The water barely reached his under arms but it covered her to just over her shoulders. Every so often he would let his claws run though her hair, in a comforting gesture. She still had not woken up but her temperature had just started to come down. He decided to give it a few more minuets, hopefully it will come down and she will wake up. He leaned back, careful to keep her snug against him, and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes to her shivering in his arms. He must have fallen asleep. He cradled her closer. At least her fever broke. He picked her up and stepped out of the spring.

 _Maybe the hot spring will help her warm up a bit. But first I better get out of my own clothes. This silk is too heavy._

He laid her down on a nearby bench and quickly rid himself of his soaking haori, kimono, and hamaka. When he was fully devised of his clothing, he picked the still shivering Sakura back up and stepped into the hot spring. He winced as the hot water came into contact with his frozen skin and he knew it would be as bad for her as it was for him. Slowly, as to let his body adjust to the temperature, he sank into the water. Sakura make a small whimpering sound when her flesh met the water but still she did not open her eyes. Sesshomaru watched her for any other sign or reaction that she had returned from the depths of her mind.

 _Is she so damaged that she will not wake up?_

It did not take long for his temperature to go back to normal, but she was still like a block of ice, though the areas where they touched seamed warmer.

 _Body heat would be best for her._

He picked her back up and got out of the spring. Grabbed a few towels and tried them both off the best that he could and took her to his bed. Setting her down just long enough to pull back the covers, he put her in the center and covered her up. He walked over to his linen closet and pulled out the four heaviest, thickest blankets that were inside and layered each on on top of his sister. He went to the opposite side of the bed and got in under the covers, putting an arm around her and pulling her flush against him, making sure he wasn't on top of her hair. Her shivering had stopped and her breathing was once again even and deep. He smiled, glad that she was retuning to normal, as sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

She groaned as she opened her eyes to the much to cheerful sunlight falling on her face. Her body hurt. She felt like she was ran over by a whole fleet of 18-wheelers and somehow survived. To top it all off, there was a weight on top of her, adding to the feeling of being smashed. She sat up and pushed the other blankets off her, keeping the flat sheet to cover herself with as she noticed she was naked. She looked around the room. It was simple and beautifully decorated. It was something she thought Shesshomaru would enjoy. She knew she had only just met her brother but just from the way he carried himself, the room just fit. She stretched out her legs in front of herself in hopes to alleviate the soreness only to find that her outer thigh touched skin that was in no way her own. She jumped, releasing a squeak of surprise. She peeked over her shoulder to see who was with her. Finding the golden orbs of her brother, and his apparent nakedness as well.

He had woken up when she started moving. Still on his side he propped himself up on his elbow and watched her as she surveyed his room. He briefly wondered if she would approve of it. The corners of his mouth turned up the tiniest of fractions when she let out the slight squeal as their thighs touched. And again when she peeked at him from over her shoulder. That's when he noticed her eyes had changed; her once sunrise eyes had turned to a rich liquid gold. It didn't surprise him, considering the other changes that happened yesterday.

"How are you feeling?"

He sat up. Watching her for any sign that the fever might come back.

"Um... fine I guess. Sore everywhere but manageable."

She watched him closely. He saw an unspoken question in her eyes; he chose to ignore it. Nodding at her answer, he decided to tell her what happened. However she spoke first.

"Sesshomaru? Not that I'm complaining about the view, but why are we naked? And in your bed, I'm guessing?"

He smiled, a true smile, pleased that she found him attractive. He brought his had up and brushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear and sighed then told her everything that happened from when the necklace was removed to when she woke up in his bed.

He had watched her emotions as they played across her face when he told her the events. He expected shock at the end of his tale but what he got was anger.

"You destroyed my only article of clothing...because of a fever..."

"I will buy you a new wardrobe. It is nothing."

She rolled her eyes and yanked the flat sheet from the bed, carefully wrapping it around herself and tying the two ends above her right shoulder before moving off the bed entirely; leaving the heavy blankets to cover himself with. She stood up slowly, testing her weight on her legs. Sesshomaru watched as she slowly walked over to his mirror, ready to spring to her side if her legs gave out.

She stared at herself, not believing the changes to her body. Cautiously, she touched each of her newly pointed ears, the gold upturned crescent moon on her forehead, wincing slightly as her fingers brushed over the silver-blue slashes on her cheeks. Looking down at her wrist; she received the same reaction from those as the ones on her face when her clawed fingers touched them.

"Why are they so sensitive?"

He grabbed the smallest blanket and wrapped it around his waist before climbing out of bed and walking over to her.

"I think it is because they are newly formed. And it is possible that your skin is still charged from the energy that was created last night."

He moved to stand behind her. Keeping on hand on his blanket, he put his other arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Her height put her head right under his chin. As he looked in the mirror at themselves, he noticed they looked to much alike. There was no denying they were related.

He couldn't figure out why he felt drawn to her. It wasn't romantic in nature, nor was is strictly what he felt should have been the need to protect his pack as Alpha. It was something he felt from the moment he first saw her, when she stumbled upon him in the woods. It grew stronger the longer he was around her. It was only last night, in the glade, that he decided to stop fighting it.

Sesshomaru bent his head to place a caste kiss on his sisters cheek, right above her silver-blue stripe.

"I think I have something that will fit you until your new clothes come in."

Sakura hadn't taken a breath since he put his arm around her and so she inhaled deeply when he moved away, taking in his sent as he left.

 _His sent...!_

"Wait!"

He turned to look back at her. Arching an eyebrow at being told to do something.

"Sorry, its just that you smell different to me."

"That would be your Inu senses becoming functional."

She shook her head.

"No. I've always had a sensitive nose. I smell what I smelled from you from before but now there's something else to it. Like an underlining note in a bottle of perfume; barely noticeable but there all the same."

"Explain."

"Uh... I'll try. Before last night what I was able to smell from you was something like a full moon on a summer's night, along with that spice that marks you as male. There is a third sent that is also distinct but I have no words to describe. After, its all those scents plus the smell of the woods after a storm; it's so subtle that it's almost not there."

He looked at her, inhaling his own sent trying to find what she did. He caught it, then dismissed it. It had to be her sent on him. They did share a bed last night, after all.

"It must be yours..."

"No it's not."

She winced and closed her eyes against the pain that invaded her mind.

"Are you injured?"

"No I'm fine. Its the same pain that I'm beginning to associate with my mothers memories surfacing..."

He closed his eyes in concentration as he sifted through her sent. He smelled warm sunshine, night blooming jasmine, the musk marking her female...and the rain-drenched woods; so subtle it was hard for him to find. He opened his eyes and saw recognition on her face.

"I recognize the sent now...it's Father."

He lifted an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued as to how she came to that conclusion.

"Mother's memories. You and Inuyasha said Father was dead right? He may have created a fail safe in case he didn't survive to help me..."

Sesshomaru looked at his sister as she explained the first of her mother's memory she accessed and the one she just had.

"There's got to be something that only he touched. Maybe a diary, or a journal of some sort? Sesshomaru, I need you to remember. Think back, please. At any point in time, did you see father writing in a book?"

Encouraged by her enthusiasm, he thought back on the times his father invaded his memories. They were fuzzy and indistinct, save one.

-Memory-

He was still a pup and had just caused some disturbance in his father's army and was walking to his study for punishment.

His father was sitting behind his desk writing in a small, leather bound book. As he came to stand in front of the desk his father looked up at him. He closed the book and Sesshomaru was able to see that it was emerald in color and somewhat worn, as if it was handled fairly regularly.

-End Memory-

He pulled himself out of the memory before his father laid into him. He still thought he was in the right for putting that insolent solider down a few pegs.

"Yes there is one..."

"Great! Do you know where it is?"

"No, but I know the last time I saw the book it was in the study."

"Ok lets start there then."

She grabbed his had ready to bolt to there.

"Hold on. We need to get dressed."

He held her back and went over to the dresser. He pulled out one of his longer kimonos tossing it to her.

"Put this on."

He pulled out his own clothes and started dressing. She had caught the garment turned her back to him and started dressing herself. It fell to just under her calf, it would do for now.

* * *

They had gotten Inuyasha and Kagome into the study and updated them on her and Sesshomaru's discoveries. The rest of the gang was spread out doing other chores around the palace or doing the fox demon exam in Shippo's case.

"And you believe the book is in here."

Sakura looked at her other brother in annoyance. This was the third...or was it the fourth?...time those words fell from his mouth.

"Yes. And we need your help looking for it."

"How do you expect us to help? I never knew the old man, so I don't know his sent. And Kagome doesn't have the sence of smell we do."

Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother. He did have a point. Sakura smiled sweetly at the hanyo.

"I think I have a way to fix both of those problems."

She walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"The two of you are Mated."

The shock that ran across their faces was instant. Sakura smiled again.

"It wasn't hard to figure it out since we've been back. Anyway, Inuyasha, we can use that to our advantage. That and my lovely new sister in law is a miko. She will be able to since if Father left any of his aura on the book.

With your permission, I'd like to try something. I'll need to get in your personal space."

"Sure go ahead."

Sakura laid her forehead against Inuyasha's, she closed her eyes and instructed him to do the same. She concentrated on the memory of their Father's sent and mentally pushed it to him. She felt him stiffen and felt that she was successful. She pulled away and opened her eyes.

"Well?"

For once Inuyasha was speechless. He now knew what his father smelled like and realized that he had smelled it before, back when his mom was still alive. He nodded his head and motioned Kagome to go next.

"Ready?"

Kagome nodded, concerned about her husband's reaction. They touched their foreheads together and repeated the process Sakura and Inuyasha did, only this time pushing his aura to her.

Sakura stepped away from her sister in law after it was done.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit breathless, is all."

She smiled and turned to address them all.

"Okay...lets see if we can find this thing. Sesshomaru, take the northern section. Inuyasha, the eastern. Kagome, southern. And I'll take the Western. "

They nodded to her and started searching.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Thanks for reading. Please review. Again I hope to have the rest of the chapter up by the end of the week.


	6. Letters and Kimonos

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ok I know this is late, please forgive me. Work got in the way yesterday and I had to work longer than what I normally did. Anyways, please enjoy and review!

* * *

Several hours later, Sesshomaru stopped looking at the book he pulled out from near the top of the bookshelf and turned to look at the rest of the room. Inuyasha had attacked his side with the same fierceness he did in battle and as a result the room was littered with books and scrolls. He was over by Kagome trying to offer his "assistance".

 _Jackan will not like picking up this mess..._

He looked over to Kagome. She was only on her second shelf and was now arguing with his brother over his method of "helping" her with her side. He sighed and replaced the book and selected another. He turned his head to look at Sakura. She was only one shelf behind him and was using the utmost care for the tombs. She must have felt his gaze for she turned from the book she held to meet his eyes. She gave a small weary smile, turned and replaced the book, picking up another.

"Would you like my assistance?"

Sakura turned back to her brother, and smiled a bit more brightly.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded and replaced the last book of his designated section on the shelf and went to help his sister.

* * *

 _Where are you...?_

Sakura replaced yet another book back on the self. She was almost done with this shelf and Sesshomaru had started at the bottom of her final, working his way up. She pulled another book, and peeked behind it.

 _Bingo!_

She reached in and touched the mechanism, hopping that it would reveal what they had been searching for. The molding right above her head gave a pop as a latch was released and a slim door swung open.

She blinked, and turned to everyone to tell them she found something, only to find that they already looking at her. Shesshomaru climbed the ladder behind her and pulled the leather bound book out and after a moments hesitation, handed it to her. Their father's scent was prominent on the cover and along the edges.

Sakura barely breathed as she opened the cover. She read what was on the first page out loud:

 _These are the memories and drabbles_

 _Of the Inu no Tashio, Toga_

 _Lord of the Western Lands_

Sakura looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes filling with tears, a small smile on her face.

"We found it."

She went down the ladder and walked to a cushion that had not been pelted with books. She sat down a turned the page. Silently she read the words she found there.

 _My darling daughter,_

 _Sakura, if you are reading this then that means I am no longer in this world. Please forgive me as I so wished to see you grow up and become the woman I envision you to be. Know that even though we never knew each other, you have your fathers love._

 _Within these pages are the tools you will need to complete your task. I know you will succeed._

 _All my love,_

 _Your father_

She turned another page reading another letter addressed to her. Curious, she flipped through the book and realized the pages were filled with letters; letters addressed to her. She randomly began reading another letter. After reading halfway through it, she decided Sesshomaru would like to hear this one.

"Sesshomaru listen…"

 _My dearest Sakura,_

 _Today was a wonderful day. I have learned that I am expecting an heir. Seams that my mate had declined to tell me until now, when she couldn't hide her belly any longer._

 _If you remember, I married Inukimi at your mother's behest. Now the frosty bitch is pregnant and I don't have to touch her ever again. Unless the pup is female. Kami please let this pup be male. Not that I'm saying another daughter would be unwelcome. However you need a protector and I need an heir._

 _Let us keep our fingers crossed._

 _All my love,_

 _Your father_

"It looks like our Father was desperate for a male, Sesshomaru."

Sakura giggled as she looked at her brother. The scowl on his face was priceless.

"'Frosty bitch'? Father was most accurate on Mother's personality."

"And you are upset about it….?"

"Not at all. I just never thought to call her that before."

The room burst into laughter.

"Read another one."

Sakura nodded and selected another random letter.

 _My darling Sakura,_

 _Your brother is becoming increasingly difficult to handle. Today he nearly killed one of my more seasoned warriors. He's only a four year old pup! He will surpass me in power and will be the perfect protector for you. I will ensure it._

 _All my love,_

 _Your father_

Everyone turned to Sassumaru. He just looked back at them; eyebrow quirked as if to say _"So what?"_.

"Well... on to the next one..."

She randomly selected another page.

 _My dearest Daughter,_

 _I have met my soul mate. She is human and will not be accepted in our world. Your brother now shuns me for what he calls my "foolishness". But he is young and one day he will find his heart and fall to the same "foolishness" I have succumbed to._

 _Her name is Izayoi. A local hime; a human princess. She is beautiful in spirit, personality, and appearance. Izayoi is indescribable. Her kindness knows no bounds. She cares for everyone, almost like a mother. She even mothered me. That how we met._

 _A week I was out on patrol. A demon attacked me. He was a sly slippery creature. I didn't know he was there or that I was so close to the human village he was going to attack. I was ambushed and as a result I was seriously injured. After destroying him I was in no condition to get home and attend my wounds. It was Izayoi who discovered me. She came looking for herbs for her healing salves. I growled at her to stay away but she ignored me. She actually told me to stop growling at her and she wanted to help me._

 _My wounds were not healing like they should. The herbs she had would be what I needed_. _I told her to leave the herbs and leave. Again she ignored me and came closer, kneeling down by my side. The demon must have had poison defenses; I was too weak to force her off me. As a result she was able to take off my armor and kimono and access my wound. She washed and dressed them, using the necessary herbs and strips of her own kimono as a bandage. All the while she spoke to me, things about her life, using the soothing voice a mother._

 _She proved herself to be intelligent and resourceful as well. She knew that demons didn't eat human food and she gave me rabbit that she had snared. She became my companion as I healed. And by the time I was recovered enough to make my way home, I lost my heart to her._

 _I will petition her father for her hand. She will be a good mother to you and Sesshomaru. Maybe he can learn some gentleness from her. But I doubt anyone will break his heart of ice._

 _All my love,_

 _Your Father_

Sakura looked up at Inuyasha. She wanted to see his reaction to how his parents met, and the confessions their father had. His head was hanging just enough for his bangs to cover his eyes, but the smell of salt water was heavy in the air. She stood up and went over to hold her brother. Inuyasha, feeling her embrace, immediately responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her shoulder. Sakura looked to see Kagome in tears as well, feeling her mates pain. Sakura motioned for her to join them and Kagome readily went. Sakura turned to envelop her sister in her embrace.

Sesshomaru watched his siblings, not truly knowing what to do. Just then Rin enveloped him in a hug of her own. He hadn't realized when she walked in or that she was so near. He looked down at her.

"I thought you could use the comfort for the things your father said about you."

"Hnn."

Some time later, Inuyasha calmed down. Sakura released him when he started to pull away, gave him a kiss on his cheek. She noticed Rin was back and gave her a smile in greeting.

"There's only one more entry. There's blood on it; his blood."

She started reading...

 _Sakura,_

 _I do not have much time. My battle with Ryukotsusei has left me mortally wounded and Izayoi is about to give birth to your new brother._

 _I am sure that I will die tonight and my biggest regrets will be not seeing you and raising both your new brother and you. That will now fall to Sesshomaru. I hope he does me proud._

 _Sakura your destiny is an honorable one. I know you will succeed. In order for this to happen, you will need help, from both your brothers. Find your namesake in my garden, you will find your answers there._

 _Remember this: Blood will call to blood._

 _Love,_

 _Your father_

"'Find your namesake'...'Blood calls to blood'... What does that mean? Sesshomaru do you know?"

Sakura looked at her eldest brother. He had that mask on again, the one where he shows no emotion. But his eyes had a far-off look to them. He blinked then looked at her.

"There are no Sakura trees in the gardens. I do not know what Father meant."

"Not that I don't trust you but may I see Father's garden?"

Sesshomaru nodded then lead her out the study.

"you will need to be properly dressed first. I had a room prepared for you and you should find everything you need there."

He lead her to her rooms and told Rin and Kagome to help her dress and meet him and Inuyasha in the dinning room for lunch.

* * *

Not long after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat down in the dinning room Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came back and Inuysha had told Sango where the girls were and eagerly joined them leaving the boys at the table.

Shesshomaru sat at the head of the table thinking about the last letter in his father's book as he waited for the girls to be done. He was glad no one commented on his failure to raise Inuyasha or Sakura. He was betting himself up enough as it was, knowing that he had failed his father's wishes.

His mind went back to the last time he saw his father...

 _'Do you have someone to protect?'_

 _'No.'_

That's what he had meant that night. Father wanted him to protect Inuyasha and Sakura. He failed. Not only did he fail. but he outright abandoned Inuyasha, criticized him, and beaten him in nearly every encounter they had.

 _Father, please forgive me._

He also knew that he would have to apologize to Inuyasha as well. But how to fix a bond that never existed? Maybe Inuyasha would have some suggestions on how he could atone for his sins. He turned to his brother.

"Inuyasha..."

Just then the girls walked into the dinning room, laughing. The boys turned to the door and their jaws dropped. Well Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo's jaws dropped, Sesshomaru's eyes showed he was stunned. The girls obviously enjoyed playing dress up with Sakura's new kimonos. Sakura had on a cream kimono that had a sakura tree on the back, it's branches wrapping around her shoulders to the front, pink petals falling from the branches and scattering down to the hem. She finished her outfit with a light pink obi.

Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes off Rin. He never saw her look so lovely. She wore a light pink kimono with purple and red flowers near the collar and at the bottom hem, with a grass green obi around her waist. He decided she need to wear more elegant kimonos and made a mental note to order some for her.

Inuyasha and Shippo stared at Kagome, both trying to decide on how to tell her she looked amazing. Kagome wore a cobalt blue kimono studded with small silver stars through out and finished it off with a shimmery cream obi.

Sango wore a cream colored kimono with orange and red koi swimming around her collar and down the side; it was tied with a light blue obi. Miroku on the other hand was the only one to recover from his shock on how stunning Sango looked in her kimono.

"Ladies, you all look so beautiful. Sango, my love, you are radiant."

The boys nodded their agreement and the girls giggled as they sat down. Rin to Sesshomaru's left, Sakura next to her, then Shippo. Inuyasha sat to Sesshomaru's right, followed by Kagome, Miroku, and then Sango. At Sesshomaru's signal they all started to eat and light chatter was heard between bites.

Inuyasha knew his brother wanted to talk to him about something before the girls walked in but Sesshomaru never resumed talking to him. In fact Sesshomaru was the only one not talking.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. What were you gonna say earlier?"

"We will speak later. Now is not the time for the conversation I have in mind."

Inuyasha nodded and went back to his ramen.

When the meal was done, they all walked out the garden to look for Sakura's namesake.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OK there it is. Now to work on chapter 7...Surprises are in store. Again, please review!


	7. The Rabbit Hole

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Hey guys thanks for continuing to read my prattle. Special thanks to Aslak Of Albion, and Dola for following; glogo100 for favoriting; and TAINA23 for both follow and faving! You guys are awesome! Follows and faves are always appreciated and loved, but reviews are what makes an authors heart beat just a bit faster... Yes I am begging for reviews. A new low has been found. Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

Sesshomaru led them to a large outdoor area that had night blooming jasmine climbing the walls and varieties of chrysanthemums, orchids, roses, herbs and patches of wild flowers scattered artfully around the space. There were also several Japaneses magnolias and maple trees but no Sakuras.

Sakura looked around, feeling disappointed. Then an idea came to her.

"Let's look around. Maybe Father didn't mean a literal Sakura..."

Everyone nodded and went to look through the flowers and pathways that were open. Rin picking flowers along the way. Sesshomaru, however, went to the far left hand corner of the oasis. Inuyahsa watched as his brother pulled back a section of fragrant jasmine and slid open the latch hidden there.

"Whatcha got, Sesshomaru?"

Everyone turned and looked towards the graceful yokai as he turned to look back at the boy and pushed open the gate.

"A secret garden?"

"It occurred to me that Father may not have meant his public gardens, but this private one. I've only been in once myself, when I was a pup. No one knows about this place except for Father and me...And now you."

He turned and looked a Sakura.

"It's just like the book _The Secret Garden_. One of my favorites... This is exciting!"

At the blank looks of her companions, Sakura elaborated.

"Its a book about a girl named Mary Lennox, orphaned by an earthquake in India and sent to England to live with her uncle. Mary briefly meets him, still mourning for his wife who died ten years ago, but she is mostly left on her own. She makes two discoveries. First she finds an overgrown secret garden, the favorite of her aunt that was locked up since her death. Second, that she has a cousin, Colin, a sickly boy who has been told he must remain in bed and out of the daylight at all times."

"What happens?"

Sakura turned to look at Rin.

"Well, lots of things happen. You'll just have to read it for yourself when the book is written in 1910. Or wait for the movie, 83 years later."

This caused the group to become curious and they proceed to fire questions at her. Giggling at the volley of questions tossed her way, she thwarted each one with an answer vague enough to not give the whole story away. Unfortunately, it only caused more.

"OK stop the questions! How about this: we find the Sakura and over dinner I'll tell you the story?"

Everyone agreed and then entered the dog general's private gardens. The sight that greeted them was indeed worthy of being the subject of Sakura's favorite book. Pink and white cherry trees were framed by a lush ground cover of purple and indigo flowers. Tall, stately wisterias crowned with their lilac blossoms cascading down to grace the ground with featherlight touches. And all around rare flowers thrived. Jade Vine's, Chocolate Cosmos, Middlemist Red, and dozens of other flowers all in bloom and fragrant. The garden was also decorated with benches, and painted stones marking paths between each plot and bench. The garden stretched for several miles in each direction.

"It will take us forever to find the right one."

Everyone hung their head at Shippo's outburst. Only Rin and Sesshomaru seemed unfazed or daunted by the massive garden.

"Not only do we have to find the correct Sakura, but also our father's other riddle: Blood calls to blood."

"Ugh, don't remind me, Sesshomaru."

Sakura moved to the first cherry blossom tree and stood there wondering what she should be looking for.

"You are the only know that knows him. There has to be something we are missing. 'Find your namesake.' Ok there has to be at least a dozen Sakura trees in the first acre alone. I'm not counting the pavers with the Sakura painted on it either."

"Father's riddles were never easy to figure out. This is perhaps the most simplest and yet most complex one he has created."

"Well you figured out which garden he meant. Maybe you can help with this and the blood thing."

"Is that a challenge, little sister?"

"No. It's me asking for help. Your help."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru walked over to the first bench and sat down. He closed his eyes, ignoring Inuyasha's rant about not doing anything. Only to smirk a moment later from Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha for disturbing him. After a few moments something caught his attention. It was faint but he decided to follow it. His eyes still closed he got up from the bench and walked deeper into the garden, barely noticing that the others followed.

* * *

A few hours latter the company was almost to the back of the gardens and they were still following the Inudayokai. Suddenly he stopped and looked down at the paver at his feet. Sakura and Inuyasha came and stood to either side of him, looking down as well. The rest of the group finally caught up and followed the sibling's gaze to the brightly colored sakura blossom on the paver.

"Do you smell it Inuyasha?"

Slowly the hanyo nodded his head still staring at the painted flower.

"Blood. Father's blood."

"'Blood calls to Blood.' This has to be it! Help me turn it over. Maybe its buried underneath."

Sakura dropped to her knees and tried to pry the stone up. It didn't budge.

"Let me try."

Sakura moved out of Inuyasha's way as he attempted to lift the stone was well. Again, it didn't move.

"Feh."

Inuyasha plopped down beside Sakura and pouted, staring at the rock that was just as stubborn as he was.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyahsa, Sakura. I think I have an idea."

Everyone looked at Sango as she knelled down next to the two younger Inus.

"What is the one thing you have in common?"

"Our sire."

"And through him what do you share?"

"Our heritage."

"Wrong."

Sesshomaru shifted his gauze to the slayer eyes narrowed and eyebrow raised. Clearly infuriated and being called 'wrong'.

"Our blood..."

All eyes turned to the younger male inu. After a moment, Sakura's eyes traveled down to the inside of her arm. Her eyes tracing the blue veins that wove under her skin.

"Sesshomaru's always telling me that my existence is a disgrace to the old man's blood line."

"Because you are half-demon?"

Sakura stole a glance at her brother, barely catching the slight nod he gave her.

"If you are a disgrace than so am I. I'm half-demon, too remember?"

"No. You are also half-goddess. If anything you've exalted it."

Inuyasha tore his eyes from the painted flower to his sister. Sakura heard the bitterness in his voice and the pain in his eyes as he looked at her. This was something that he still fought with everyday; feeling inferior to his brother simply because of the human blood he carried in his veins. His pain sliced through her heart. She may not know his story but she did know he was not as worthless as the world apparently told him he was; as he had come to believe he was. Sakura threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You are not worthless. You were put on this earth to do amazing things. You are brave, strong, and more intelligent than you are given credit for. You have passion and drive. Nor are you afraid to fight for those you love. That is what makes you worthy. Don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise."

She pitched her voice so low Inuyasha had trouble hearing what she said. By the time she finished, Inuyasha had relaxed in her arms and wrapped his own around her, returning the hug fully before pulling away slightly. Taking the hint, Sakura pulled away from him completely, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and a smile. She turned back to the blooded blossom in front of her.

' _'Blood calls to Blood' I wonder..._ '

She slipped a small dagger from her obi and, with a quick flick of her wrist, made a clean slice across her left palm. As she cupped the blood that pooled in her hand she said a silent prayer to which ever god or goddess was listening.

"Lets see if this works."

She turned her hand and let the blood fall to the paver. Nothing happened after several moments and she let out the breath she had been holding. She turned to Sango.

"Was that not enough?"

"No. I think it needs all three of you to open up."

Without a word the brothers dug their claws into their palms and let held them over the stone as well. As soon as it hit the surface the stone started to glow and the ground started shaking. Then the three siblings were pulled into the small chasm that appeared where the stone sat just moments ago.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **OK so there you go. Another chapter done. Whats waiting for them at the bottom? Find out next time on _Goddess, Demons, and Fate!_ Yes I am evil. If I get more reviews I get less evil...Hint Hint...**


	8. The Baddie Reviled

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Sorry for the long wait. Life has been a cruel beast... Anyways enjoy!

* * *

 _No it couldn't be…could it? Tasuki?_

He couldn't believe that the moon goddess had appeared before him in that blazing light. He sat guarding her. Soon the night gave way to day and she finally stirred. As he stared at her in the daylight he saw the same moonbeam-sun kissed hair, the same graceful long limbs, and the same lips. It was her eyes, however, that caused him to question his memory. They were not the same; this woman's eyes were like a sunset, while his Goddess's eyes were like starlight. His dark eyes followed her every movement as she sat up and looked around. It appeared that she had no idea where she was, like she was confused.

Slowly she got up and walked into the forest. Silently, he followed, masking his aura and scent in case she takes notice of him. He would find out who this impersonator was and when he did he would present her head on a platter for his goddess' pleasure. His armies and plan could wait.

* * *

It was nearing dark again. And they were coming up on a hot spring; there was someone already present there. The aura strong and somewhat familiar. Suddenly he recognized the signature; it was one of HIS pups. The one that stole his goddess away from him. One of the two he was planning on destroying, they will pay for the sins of their father. This was his chance to rid the world of one of them. He snagged the imposter's braid on a tree branch and prepared to attack. Only the woman had managed to quickly rid herself of the branch and was now enthralled with the male in front of her. He held off his attack as he noticed Sesshomaru instantly becoming drawn to her. It was against his honor to attack when a female was present. If only that damnable branch had hung onto her. So again he took up the role of just watching.

* * *

He followed them as they went back to Sesshomaru's camp. Upon arrival, he discovered his other quarry, the Hanyo.

 _This is going to be easier than I thought…._

Then he noticed the rest of the camps occupants, and became morose in finding the brothers were not alone. He watched them talk; waited as they attempted to get the girls memory back. Then he saw the crescent symbol.

 _No, she belongs to him too! How is that possible?!_

His mind was racing, trying to put together all the details of this look-alike, the symbol, and what it could mean. Then it hit him…..

 _She's their daughter… She belongs to my goddess and that...that…_

A low growl started to form deep in his chest at the thought that his goddess stooped to bedding that demon slime. She was meant to be HIS mate, no one else's. The Sun and Moon together, always.

He turned back to the camp as a flutter of activity sprung up in the camp. It appeared everyone was packing and there was no sign of the eldest male and the girl that should have been his daughter.

 _I'll just have to follow the rest of them to see where they went._

* * *

He paced back and forth in front of the barrier that concealed his prize from him. It has been over a week and still there was no sign of the woman or the rest of them. He was growing impatient and frustrated. He needed to get back to his armies and his planning. He'll take down the Inu brothers and take their sister as compensation for her mother's refusal of him.

Ginning wickedly at his new plan, he created a golem that will notify him of any changes and left.

He would rid the world of the Kami's mistakes and the human population will flourish and name him King of the Kamis.


	9. Memories and Pain

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** That right peeps! 2 for one night! Yippie! SO first of I'd like to thank the lovely Emsky3177 for the follows! YAY, cookie for you!

* * *

"Ow….my back…."

"Your back? What about mine?! Get off!"

"I'd love to but Sessh has to get off of me first…"

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru pushed off himself off of his siblings and started looking around their surroundings. Sakura groaned as she got up, turning to help Inuyasha, who was face first on the stone floor as if Kagome sat him. Inuyasha ignored her offered hand in favor of just pushing himself up into a sitting position, attempting to stretch out his back from the impact caused by his siblings landing on him.

"Where are we?"

"In a cave, woman."

"Inuyasha…"

"He is correct."

Sakura glared at Inuyasha's smug expression at their eldest sibling's confirmation.

"A cave carved with poison claws. Father's no doubt."

Turning to the far side of the cave, Sesshomaru spotted the faint outline of an archway.

"That appears to be our exit."

The others turned toward where he pointed. Hesitantly, Sakura took a step toward the near-invisible arch. Then another, and another. When she was about a foot from the entrance, torches started to ignite and light the way deeper into ground. Sakura squeaked in surprised and backpedaled in to Inuyasha, causing another surprise squeak from her. She became off balance and he grabbed her around the waist, steadying her.

"I gottcha."

Sakura turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. She noticed that he was only a few inches taller than her; the top of her head reaching just within his line of sight. She nodded her thanks and stepped from his embrace.

"Well, boys, let's find out where this goes and get out of this creepy place."

"Have you forgotten, Imouto that it was you who wanted to be down here in the first place?"

"Oh stuff it, Sesshomaru."

Sakura stormed off down the passage, her progression further down making more torches flare. Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother, eyebrow raised.

"Aniki, she's mad at you for teasing her."

With that Inuyasha followed the girl, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder first off why Inuyasha knows she's mad at him, it was not apparent in her scent, and two why he was suddenly 'aniki'. Shaking his head clear of the questions, he followed his only family out of the darkness.

* * *

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome screamed at the loss of her mate. He had disappeared just like Sakura and Sesshomaru had. The Sakura stepping stone appearing once again back in its place. Rin seemed to be taking her lords disappearance well. Or at least she did not appear to be in a panic like she was.

"How could you be so calm, Rin?"

Rin turned to her friend. That's when Kagome noticed that Rin was not as calm as she thought. Her eyes swirled with worry, but confidence that her lord would come back to her. After all he always had in the past.

"I do worry for Sesshomaru-sama, however he has always came back to me. So I am confident that he will be back with us soon."

Kagome groaned. Inuyasha didn't always have the best timing in disappearing or showing back up.

"Don't worry Kagome, Sesshomaru's with them. They should be fine."

"Sango, thanks for trying to help, but it's not calming me down. How many times has Sesshomaru tried to kill Inuyasha?"

"How many times has he not killed him? Think about it Kagome, Sesshomaru's been a lot nicer to him, to us, since Naraku's fall."

Blinking, Kagome realized the older woman was right. He was being nicer. He even offered to assist them on their journey when she felt the dark presence near his borders and had gone to enlighten him about it.

"You're right. But why is he being so cordial now? What's changed?"

"I think I can assist with that."

All three turned to Miroku, who had lain out under the near-by magnolia.

"I believe that Sesshomaru may actually like Inuyasha. I think that he sees his previous obsession over Tessaiga to have been childish and now wants to have a proper relationship with his brother. After all Inuyasha is the only family he has left, besides the lovely Sakura that is. Besides, he never took the opportunity to actually kill Inuyasha, given all the times that said opportunities presented themselves.

"It was Sesshomaru that taught him how to sense the Windscar. How about when Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, thrust his hand through Inuyasha; missing every vital organ and not ripping out his spine nor did he poison him. Or when he pushed Inuyasha from the path of Sounga's Dragon Twister?

"I truly do not believe that Sesshomaru is as opposed to Inuyasha as he would have us think. These are just a few examples."

Everyone sat stunned by Miroku's observations. Rin was the only one not shocked. She knew her lord was kind and gentle under that cold and indifferent mask he always wore. She was glad that they were now seeing what she saw that fateful day that she met him. She fell in love with him then, a child's love for her protector or father figure at first but it steadily grew to a love that one would have for a romantic interest. It was a secret she would never tell, she had decided a long time ago that she would never reveal her feelings to him or anyone nor would she take a husband or mate.

* * *

"It's a never ending tunnel… Ugh. How long have we been walking for?"

Both of her brothers pointedly ignored her. This apparently was normal for Sesshomaru but not normal for Inuyasha from her understanding in her talks with Kagome and the girls. Taking a leaf from her younger brother's handbook she decided to annoy her newfound elder brothers.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"SHUT UP WOMAN!"

Inuyasha had developed a slight twitch in her constant question; he couldn't take it anymore and lashed out at her, his rage getting the better of him. As he turned to berate her more he discovered a very Sesshomaru-like smirk on her lips. The wench was teasing him?! He glanced up at Sesshomaru, he was clearly irritated as well, though not to the point that he himself was. He must have the patience of a saint to put up with that. Then again he did practically raise Rin, and that child had a lot of questions. Spying the flabbergasted look on her brother's face Sakura started to giggle.

"Calm down 'Yasha. I'm only employing my sisterly right to annoy the crap out of you. Just as you and Sessh have the right to annoy me and be near psychotically over protective of me as well.

It's that way with my younger brothers, Rikuto and Haru. They antagonize me, I teach them a lesson by getting them back, and they pout. Someone at school decides to push one of them around, they tell me, and I squish the brat torturing them. Occasionally they have defended each other but seriously, no one is allowed to harm or torment my brothers save for me. There have times when they watch a scary movie and it gives them nightmares, they wind up in my bed looking for comfort and protection from their hyperactive imaginations. "

Sakura smiled to herself at the memories of her adoptive siblings.

"Are they your half siblings as well?"

"Oh no, no blood relation at all, they're adopted. Though the boys are truly brothers, their mother was incapable of caring for them so they were taken from her. I was twelve at the time, Rikuto was one and Haru was barley a new born. "

Both of them looked at her curiously.

"Why adoption?"

"They both wanted more children, but Dad was incapable of fathering them and Mom vehemently refused to birth another. She said going through child-birth once was more than enough. It's kinda how they met. Dad was an Obgyn and Mom was a few months along with me; she had gone in for an ultrasound and he was her doctor. Three months later they were married and a month after that I arrived."

"Sounds like you have a good relationship with them. "

"I love them with everything I have. Before coming here, they were all the family I had."

Sesshomaru's curiosity was winning and he could tell Inuyasha's was as well.

"Why do you say that?"

Sakura stopped walking.

"They died. Dad had to go to the hospital to help one of his patients. We were supposed to meet in a field behind the house then go on a family vacation. The boys and I were chasing each other around. He got into an accident, dead on impact. I was nineteen. "

Tears were starting to fill her eyes; she blinked, not letting her grief pull her in. Inuyasha smelled the tears.

"You never got to grieve for him did you?"

She shook her head no, but continued with her story.

"After that Mom got really sick. I had to take over not only Dad's clinic, but Mom's tea house empire. I was able to get one of Dad's partners to take over the clinic for me. I still checked in from time to time making sure it was properly maintained, but I devoted my time to the tea houses. Mom kept getting worse and worse, no matter how many doctors I took her to no one could tell me what was wrong with her. She was fading, I was losing her. After a year I couldn't take it anymore. It was like she lost the will to live. I threw myself in to managing her empire, got up early came home late, just to escape the pain of losing another parent. I couldn't even give attention to the boys, it hurt me to look at them and know there was no way to bring mom or dad back. I separated myself from them, shoving my emotions down until there was nothing to feel. I became cold, heartless. Then 3 years after dad died, mom left too. I didn't feel the pain of her loss but the boys did. That's where I was before being brought here; I was at her funeral. "

With that she fell to her knees, finally letting out all the pain and grief she held in her heart for three years. Tears fell freely, heart-wrenching sobs coming from the depths of her soul.

"The boys….. I'm supposed to be their guardian. Who's going to protect them now?"

Both males, unaccustomed to having to console a female, were unsure of what to do. Inuyasha went to his knees by the broken girl and awkwardly tried patting her back in a sad attempt to calm her. She however had other ideas and wrapped her arms around him burying her face into his shoulder. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He looked up at Sesshomaru, and saw an unknown emotion run across his features before he too kneeled down beside his sister, wrapping his arms around both siblings and laid his head on her shoulder, eyes closed. A still sobbing Sakura took one of her arms from around Inuyasha and placed her hand on her eldest brother's neck, trying to hug him back. Taking a que from both of his siblings, Inuyasha for the first time took an arm from around Sakura and placed it around Sesshomaru, pulling the three of them closer still.

 _I can't be crying like this. I don't have the time. Later, I'll morn later._

Stuffing down her grief again, she started pulling away from her brothers.

"Hey, you okay?"

Inuyasha looked truly concerned when she looked at him. She gave him a small smile. Then she noticed that both Inus were sitting extremely close had their arms still wrapped around her back. She let out a small huff at her own breakdown, and wiped the tears from her eyes and face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We don't have time for my breakdowns right now. The rest of my tears will have to wait until later. Thank you for trying to comfort me."

She pushed herself back up and started walking again, leaving two stunned males behind her. They quickly got up and once again followed their sister.

It wasn't much longer until they came to the end of the tunnel. A dead end.

Sakura sighed then let out a growl of agitation.

"Great. Now what?"

"Now, you deal with me, musume."

The voice while rich and soothing had shocked them all. Sakura turned around looking for the source, only to catch Sesshomaru's eyes. She voiced the question that she knew was already in her eyes.

"Father?"

The light inclination of his head confirmed her thoughts.


	10. The Truth

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey guys I know this is late but life sucks, I'm sorry... On the bright side yesterday was my birthday! I'd Like to say a thank you to those that are new and are following this crazy story. Thank you to reviews as well.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

His scream of rage rung in the hall, accompanied by the shattering of earthen plate ware.

"Damn golem!"

The useless thing reported nothing of importance and it had been a week. The only good news was the creature's success in infiltrating the dog's fortress without incident. He needed to blow off some steam. And he new exactly how to do it.

He exited the room and walked down the hall, descended a flight of stairs, and followed the sounds of soft whimpering and the sent of fear. Nodding to the guard he walked through the door to the source of the sounds.

At his entry, twelve females looked his way. None were pleased to see him and a few became even more afraid. They could not move to attack him or to run, the chain around their ankles anchoring them to the floor around the piles of pillows and silks. The room resembled a harem. Looking around the room, he smiled noticing that there were some new additions to his treasures; he would have fun breaking them in latter.

He took a moment to look over each female, deciding which would ease the ache that sprang up every time he thought of his Goddess or the bastard she brought into this world. Each female had a physical feature that reminded him of his Goddess; golden hair, violet eyes, high cheek bones, lush breasts, the same skin tone, the curve of her lip. Some even could have passed for her double, though the cat ears were a flaw on one of them. He didn't care what they were, demon, hanyo, human, kami, as long as they looked like or had a particularly pleasing feature that looked like her.

Letting out a low growl, he grabbed the young Inu closest to him by her hair and drug her to the opposite end of the room, her chain releasing at his touch, to his favorite place. He slammed the door closed once he entered, and threw the poor girl onto the low table. The female knew that to struggle would be pointless, only releasing the barest of whimpers as the chains once again slid around her ankles and wrists. They pulled her legs apart at an impossibly wide angle and kept her hands far above her head, making her back arch to get relief form the pain it caused. The garment she wore would not interfere with what he wanted to do to her body, the sheerness of it not truly hiding an inch of her skin.

He didn't bother with taking his clothes off, merely pushing his hamakas far enough down to release his erection and slam full force into her pussy. The full size of him and the force he used to enter her body caused her to tear and bleed. This only excited him more and he started to pound into her using his kami speed and strength, further ripping the wound open. He quickly reached his climax but he was still painfully hard. He pulled out of her and mentally ordered the chains to flip her onto her stomach. Once she was settled, he rammed into her ass, causing her to cry out for the first time during this ordeal. Again, his force causing her injury. Gripping her hips for more leverage and to keep her still, nails piercing her flesh, he picked up his pace. Again he reached his peak and again he was still unsatisfied.

He was becoming frustrated. He pulled out of her and moved to the head of the table. Fisting the girls hair again, he pulled he close to his cock.

"Bite and loose something precious to you."

Not waiting for her to respond, he pushed into her mouth and started to pound again. As he reached his release he kept himself in her mouth.

"Swallow."

The girl did so and was finally released from his hold. However, he was still not satisfied. He grabbed her again and pulled her off the table. He drug her back to the other room, where he threw her back near the pillows and the ankle chain reclaimed her to the floor.

He smiled as he chose another female, this time one of the new ones; a human and a virgin. He drug her back to the other room and closed the door.

All the women could hear was the innocent young girl screaming.

* * *

The siblings turned toward where they heard the voice. The male stepped into their line of sight from what appeared to be a solid wall, but upon further inspection was really a sharp turn in the tunnel to their left. He was dressed in a kimono and hamakas, boots, and had a red sash with purple accents wound his waist. His pearlesant white hair was in a high ponytail and he had length of fur that spanned the with of his shoulders and trailed behind him. He was just a few inches taller than Seshomaru. His eyes, Sakura saw, were the exact same shade of molten gold that hers were.

"Father...?"

Her voice wavered, showing her uncertainty. He turned his eyes to her and gave her the slightest of nods.

"Impossible."

All eyes turned to Sesshomaru, who stood just behind his siblings. His features once again the stoic mask he wore, his eyes betrayed no emotion either. He stalked toward the man, firmly placing himself between him and his siblings and moving into a defensive stance.

"Father is dead. You may look, smell, and sound like him but you are not our father."

"A clone. He's a clone..."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the new comer, but Inuyahsa turned to his sister confused and angry.

"What the hell is that?"

Ignoring her brash brother's tone, Sakura answered never taking her eyes off the man who called her 'daughter'.

"It means, dear brother, that he is a copy. An exact genetic duplicate of our father."

"What does 'genetic' mean, woman?"

She turned then to Inuyasha, a small smile gracing her face.

"I'm sorry. I forget sometimes what era I'm in. Genetic references an individual's genes. Genes are a series of dominant and recessive traits manifesting as the individual's physical appearance; hair, eye and skin color for example. The simplest way that I can explain is this: Man has green eyes, woman has blue, their child has green eyes. The green eyes are the dominant trait while blue is recessive. Does that explain it a bit?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I think so."

She turned to Sesshomaru.

"Any questions, Sessh?"

"Hn."

"Ok then..."

Sakura turned back to the man that her father and yet not her father...even with her knowledge it still confused her.

"Come"

The man motioned them to follow then turned back the way he came.

Sesshomaru growled a low warning that stated he and his siblings were gong nowhere, which stopped the man in his tracks.

"I will not harm you nor the pups."

He started walking again. With a growl still present and hand on Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru led Inuyasha and Sakura behind the copy. After a short walk they came to a curtained off area. They stopped as the clone pulled aside the thick fabric and motioned them to pass through. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You first, clone."

The clone nodded and walked through, leaving Sesshomaru and company to walk through the curtain on their own.

Blinking to adjust to the light, Sakura looked around the large oval room. It was large enough to be a 2 bedroom apartment. It housed dozens of chests, bookshelves filled with books and scrolls, several wardrobes, and even a few stacks of rick silks in a multitude of colors. On the far side there was an elaborate shoji screen, depicting a beautiful dog demon in his natural form, the moon, a castle, and several beautiful women. Just beyond that you could see the edge of a futon and another wardrobe.

Sakura stared in wonder at all the magnificent, rich, treasures surrounding her.

"What is this place?"

"It is my home, and my prison. I have been down here since my creation."

All three turned to the clone, who was sitting on a deep purple cushion at a low table. He was looking around at the treasures, with a sad yet resigned eyes.

"Explain."

Sesshomaru having never taken his eyes off the man, waited to be answered.

"I was created from Toga's flesh and was given life through his yoki. Close to the end of his life, he knew he would not see his daughter and thus created me. He connected our minds and so I have all his memories up to and including his death."

"If you truly have Father's memory, what did he ask of me prior to his death?"

The Toga-copy looked at Sesshomaru then. Looking into the young Inu no Taisho's eyes and saw the challenge; answer correctly or die.

"He asked you if you had someone to protect. And you stated 'No, I have no need of such'."

Sesshomaru's growling stopped, the mask dropped, shock becoming evident on his features. For a moment, he couldn't breathe.

Sakura glanced at both her brother's shocked faces and decided to get the "visit" over with.

"You needed to tell me something?"

Toga 2.0, as she decided to call him in her mind turned to her. He nodded, and motioned for her to sit on the cushion beside him. She moved to sit, but was stopped by Sesshomaru's arm wrapping around her waist and pushing her behind his back. The mask back in place and eyes once again trained on the copy.

"You may tell her where she stands."

"I can not. What I have to tell her is more of a vision than words. It is crucial she see what was shown to Toga during his stay with the Goddess."

Peaking out from behind her brother, she glared at the man.

"This isn't going to be anything kinky, is it? Because I guarantee no one wants to witness their parents' intimacies."

The smile that graced Toga 2.0's face was full of humor, and the laugh you heard in his voice was genuine.

"No, pup, nothing of that sort."

Sakura looked up into her eldest brother's face, seeking permission to learn what it was their father wanted her to know. Sesshomaru barely glanced at her from the corner of his eye before giving the briefest of nods and removed his arm from her waist.

Sakura walked over to the offered cushion and sat down facing Toga 2.0, who turned to face her as well.

"Place out your hands, palms down."

She did as told. When his palms met her's, they were warm and comforting.

"Now close your eyes, and remember to breathe."

Sakura licked her lips nervously, nodded, then closed her eyes.

* * *

The first thing she felt was heat; a stifling, oppressive heat like she was standing in the middle of an inferno. The second thing she became aware of was the smell of blood and death. The third was the sounds of metal hitting metal, screams and war cries.

Then she opened her eyes. The vision solidified around her and completely enveloped her. She stood on a hilltop overlooking a valley of warring fractions. The ground was scorched black and all around her there was corpses; men, women, yorki all burned beyond recognition; patches still sporting the flames. Rivers of blood and bodily fluids flowed past her. Her gaze turned back to the battle before her. She saw humans brandishing weapons at yorki and other humans. As she searched the field, she saw towards the back of the yorki line a heavily pregnant female attending a old man in back and purple robes, a shakujō leaning against a nearby tree along with a large bone boomerang.

Sakura smiled, a familiar face at last! She waived her hands and shouted 'Kagome', but the woman didn't turn toward her. It was as if she couldn't hear her.

Suddenly her eyes caught a streak of silver and red. _Inuyasha!_ Sakura turned her head following his movements. She stared in amazement at the grace and speed her brother exhibited with Tessaiga.

She blinked and another streak of white and silver came to rest at her brother's back. _And Sesshomaru!_

They fought together as if they had done so from birth. Perfectly in sync with one another. They were only beside each other for moments before separating to opposite ends of the battle. She heard the roar of the fire neko Kirara. Glancing up she spotted her along with Shippo riding her back throwing his blue fox fire at the humans attacking their friends. She smiled thinking the kit has grown in his abilities and strength.

Suddenly she heard a gut-wrenching scream. She recognized Inuyasha's voice and quickly searched for him. It didn't take long to see her brother, a sword through his chest, kill his attacker and move to pull the object from his body. That's when she noticed another man move in behind him. She screamed to alert him but it was too late, the man swung his weapon and dealt a killing blow. She watched, horrified, as her brother's head rolled from his body. Another scream tore her from the site, back to Kagome. She was on her knees, blood pooling around her, as she too died. Her mating mark pulling her to follow Inuyasha to Heaven. Several screams of 'mother' caught her attention as several individual's moved to keep Kagome's body from falling into her own blood.

A blast of yorki flooded the battle field, pulling her attention to where her brother's body lay, only to find Sesshomaru standing over him. His pain at losing his his brother echoing in his vicious attacks. All his control lost, she watched as he too was eventually struck down and killed. The valley turned in to chaos at that moment, they lost the war. Here eyes filled with tears as she watched one by one, each member of her new-found family was ripped from this world. Her voice eventually gone from her screams.

* * *

NO!

Sakura squeezed her eyes tighter and pulled her hands from Toga 2.0's grasp, her wrists sliced by his claws. She gasped for breath as tears streamed down her face. She clung to whomever was holding her and buried her face in their neck as her sobs wracked her body and drew away her strength.

"No. It can't happen that way. I can't loose them. I can't loose them... I just can't."

Sesshomaru roared and rushed to Toga 2.0, grasped his neck and with deadly force pined him to the wall on the opposite end of the room. His eyes were scarlet, fangs elongated, and his magenta stripes turned jagged.

"What did you do to her? You promised she would not be harmed and yet she bleeds."

"It was an accident. She caught herself on my claws. The vision upset her more than I thought it would."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru let him go. She's fine. The cuts were shallow."

Sesshomaru turned his head enough to see his sister still in Inuyasha's arms. Her sobs slowly calming but the scent of her fear was still at a near choking level. She was still mumbling 'no' and 'I can't loose them' and something else completely incoherent even to his sharp ears.

He turned back to the copy, squeezed his throat one last time in warning then let him drop to the floor. Toga 2.0 landed with a thud gasping fro breath with a hand around his throat. Sesshomaru moved back towards his siblings.

"Get her something to clean up with ans wear."

The copy nodded, and moved to disappear behind the shoji screen. He came back around a few minuets later.

"There is a pitcher of cool water and a cloth as well as some clothing that should fit her."

Sesshomaru nodded and glanced back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to gently untangle his now silent sister from his robe.

"Lets get you cleaned up, ok?"

Sakura pulled herself from her brother and nodded. Sniffing, she wiped her tear-stained face and moved to get up. Her muscles protested the movement. Inuyasha stood with her and steadied her as she wavered in her attempt.

"Think you can make it to the screen by your self?"

She blinked at him and the concern in his voice made her question her own abilities if only for the moment. She nodded that she could and he let his arms fall from around her. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the screen.

Flashes of the vision would fill her eyes and she'd have to stop undressing several times to calm her breathing and stop her tears from flowing again. Once devised of her clothes she took the pitcher of water and poured it into the basin, dipping the cloth into the cool water she took the time to finally push the raging emotions as deep as they would go. She would not grieve for something that she would never allow to pass. She decided that her brothers and her friends would not die that way, she would sacrifice herself to ensure it. Nor would they find out the nature of the vision.

Stealing her resolve, she wiped her face clean of tears, and washed the blood from her hands. She dried her face and hands and started to dress in the clothes Toga 2.0 pulled out for her. There was a soft gray hamakas, black boots, a cream haneri with sleeves that reached mid bicep, and knee-length haori that had slits up to her hip on both sides and the same short sleeves; it has a cream background and sage colored dots in small swirling patterns with sage trimming. A gold and red sash finished off the outfit. Glancing around she found a strip of silk and decided she wanted to put her hair up. She was finishing the tie on her high ponytail as she walked out from behind the screen.

Threes sets of honey eyes looked her over. Sesshomaru nodded his approval. Toga 2.0 gave her a small smile. Inuyasha gave a small 'keh'.

Sesshomaru turned to leave. Sakura caught up to him and Inuyasha, following them towards the exit.

"If that is all we are done here."

"No. I have a few gifts for Sakura."

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around.

"They're from Toga, your father."

"Very well. Proceed."

Toga 2.0 turned to Sakura.

"Everything you see here is yours. It is meant to be your dowry."

"I'm not going to marry."

"I know. But Toga collected all this just the same. In hopes that you would."

He held out his hand and a ball of light formed. It pulsed once, twice, then settled to a soft glow.

"When you get back tap it twice and everything will be transported to your location."

He handed her the ball as she nodded and tucked it in to her haori.

"One last thing."

He pulled a leather harness from one of the chests beside him. Strapped to it were twin sai. Each had a center blade as long as her forearm, the wing tips curving outwards in a graceful 's' shape, the handle wrapped in red and white silk.

"These were forged from his fangs and claws. Use them well."

He strapped the harness on her back; one strap warping from her right shoulder to her bottom most left rib between her breast, the second securing around her diaphragm. She stepped back from him when he finished, nodded and left the room.

"Protect her. She is your only hope of survival."

The boys watched as the copy of their father gave his last breath and turn to ash before their eyes before following their sister out.

No one said a word as they went back to the beginning of the tunnel. They located the sakura blossom in the original chamber they fell in and left the way they came in.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Ok another chapter down. Please review...


	11. Back to theFuture?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ok sorry this is late. Plot bunnies abandoned me, I went on vacation, then had writer's block. I just really didn't know how to start or end this chapter. Anyways thanks to Magentapanther for favoriting my little story.

As always I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... But I do own Sakura.

* * *

She had awoken, like so many nights before, mere hours after falling asleep. She had dressed, grabbed the sai, and practically ran to the training field. It had been almost a month and the images were still fresh in her mind. The screams of her loved ones still bellowed in her ears, waking her from slumber. As a result she hardly slept or ate. Instead, her days and nights were spent running through the kata she had learned in her youth. Which is what she was doing now, the sun threatening to rise. Sakura stopped to watch it.

 _I should go back inside. Maybe I'll be able to eat something._

But she didn't move. Her body rooted to the spot.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Inuyasha had found her.

"Couldn't sleep again?"

She said nothing as sheathed her sai and started to walk back to her rooms.

That was another thing that had occurred since the cave, or more accurately, not occurred. She hadn't spoken since then. Not that everyone hadn't tried to get her to talk, they had; its just that she still wasn't ready yet.

He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"You need to talk to someone."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and marched away. He didn't follow. She only stopped once she got to her rooms. Closing the door she leaned against the frame, she looked about her room. It was similar to that of her eldest brothers; simple furnishings just more feminine and using pastel pinks, blues and creams while his was more deep reds, and dark blues with touches of golds. She pushed herself from the frame, and started towards the connected springs, stripping along the way. She settled onto the spring and closed her eyes, allowing her strained muscles to ease. Within moments she was asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru had stood on the balcony watching her for hours. She obviously knew what she was doing, and was a master at it. He knew she wasn't sleeping nor did she eat at meal time. He knew her body wouldn't last much longer if she didn't eat or sleep. He could see the lagging in her limbs and her failing step as she ran though kata this morning.

"She still not sleeping?"

Inuyasha had walked up behind him.

"No. She's still not talkin' either. Kagome tried to talk to her last night about us and our travels with the Shikon Jewel. Got no response from her. She can't continue like this."

Sesshomaru turned away from the balcony. He had a plan. He would force Sakura to eat and sleep. He was Alpha, she was bound to obey his commands.

"Come."

Inuyasha followed him to Sakura's rooms. Pausing momentarily at the door, they heard a faint gurgling noise coming from inside. The siblings glanced at one another before pulling open the door and rushing to the spring.

Sakura was being held down in the water by a man. He was kneeling over her, knees braced on either side of her ribs; hands around her throat. Her hands were around his wrists in an attempt to pry them off. Just as they were about to intervene, Sakura threw her legs up and wrapped her ankles around his neck and pulled with all her remaining strength. The man split in half, crumbling into clay. Sakura came up coughing and sputtering, trying to draw breath and retreated to the far side of the spring, climbing out.

"What -cough cough- was -cough- that thing-cough-?"

Inuyasha reached her first.

"No clue. Are you ok?"

He knelled next to her, wrapping a towel around her shoulders. She had her hand wrapped around her throat and was still coughing. She nodded, then winced at the pain the movement caused.

"It was a golom."

Sesshomaru had joined his siblings on the floor. He grabbed Sakura's chin with one hand and her wrist with the other, he forced her to bare her abused flesh, earning a second pain-filled hiss at the movement. He could see the black and purple bruise forming on his sister's alabaster skin.

"Tell me what happened."

Her coughing having subsided, she told him keeping her sentences short and to the point.

"I fell asleep in the bath. I didn't hear him come in, nor did I smell him. I woke up when he wrapped his hands around my throat and drug me under. You saw the rest."

He released her, turning to pull a large piece of clay from the spring. He called for Isao, the head of security for the palace. He arrived moments later. He glanced about the room, taking in Sakura, still naked and wet lying on the floor and Inuyasha, trying to get the towel to cover his sister more, though it barely covered anything. He executed a quick bow.

"Yes my lords?"

Sesshomaru tossed the clay into Isao's chest.

"Find the maker of this golom. Then destroy them."

"Yes my lord."

He made another bow and left. Sesshomaru turned back to his sister.

"You will stay by my side until the matter is resolved. You will eat properly, and you will sleep in my rooms. You are not to go out of doors alone. If you feel the need to train, you will spar with either myself or Inuyasha."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply to her question, but left to give instructions to the housekeeping staff.

* * *

He felt it when his golom was destroyed. The last image it shared was her face contorted in pain beneath a watery haze. He needed a new plan. He needed the woman.

A wicked smile graced his lips as a plan formed in his mind.

* * *

After being dressed and moved into Sesshomaru's rooms, she was escorted to the dinning hall by Inuyasha and Kagome. Sakura was tired of hearing about her sister in laws adventures, but she was too polite to say so. She knew Kagome was only trying to cheer her up by talking about her family and how she came to be in this era. It made her think of her little brothers and how she will never see them or her newly discovered family again.

 _Oh I wish she'd stop talking about that well... Wait, well? What well?_

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Can you explain that bit about the well again? I don't think I fully understand what happened."

"Honestly neither do I. All I know is that on my 15th birthday Mistress Centipede pulled me down the old well at the shrine and I wound up in this era."

"So the well is a time portal?"

"Basically, yeah. But it doesn't work anymore."

"Why not?"

"Don't know. I mean after we defeated Naraku, Inuyahsa and I were forced back to my time and then Inuyahsa was pushed back here. For three years the well didn't work, then it decided to work one final time and I was able to come back. During those three years both of us tried to get back, I even broke my ankle trying to get back."

"So you never were able to control it?"

"Nope."

"I'd like to see the well."

"Hell no! Sesshomaru said that you were not to leave."

Inuyasha finally joined the conversation.

"Actually he said I couldn't leave with out you or him to escort me."

"Keh. It doesn't matter. I'm not taking you and he's not gonna either. So don't even think of asking him."

"We'll see about that."

Sesshomaru walked into the dinning room, sat down and signaled the start of the meal. Everyone ate in silence.

At the end of the meal, of which Sakura was forced to eat everything Sesshomaru put on her plate, they left for his study.

She didn't know if she would be able to reopen the well, but she was willing to try. And before she could try, she needed to learn more about the abilities she possesses.

After skimming though the books and scrolls that were in Sesshomaru's study, Sakura determined that there must not be any material on her abilities or even half Kami, half human children existing. So she decided that she should try to dig up her mother's memories, hoping that they would be able to give her some insight. She found a secluded corner and sat in the lotus position, palms turned upwards on her knees, closed her eyes, and started her breathing exercise that would lead her into a deep meditation.

Sesshomaru had watched as she went though the materials on each shelf only to settle into a corner and meditate.

 _She is looking for something. But what?_

He, briefly, entertained the thought to ask her but decided against it. He had too much work to clear from his desk and his sister was safe, that was what mattered.

* * *

She was in the field again. Only this time there was no memories playing out her past. She sighed. She had hoped her mother's memories would guide her, but to end up here, it was not where nor what she wanted. She plopped don to the grass with another sigh, grabbed some nearby wild flowers and began a crown.

"You used to do that when you were younger and were nervous or angered."

Sakura stooped her movements twisting around and came face to face with her mom.

"Mom...?"

"Yes, dear."

"Are you real?"

Her mother laughed softly, her voice calming her frayed nerves and granting her reassurance.

"Yes. I'm real. Though I'm more of an echo of a memory, but real none the less. I see Toga showed you the vision."

Still in shock Sakura responded.

"Well It wasn't Toga, exactly. It was his clone. But yes, I did see."

"And?"

"And I have no fucking clue how to stop it! Why did you bring me into this world if I can't save them? Did I only find them just to loose them? And what about the boys? Will I ever see them again?"

"Calm down child. Yes, you are meant to save them. Your brothers and the rest of the yorki and humans that love and support them. You will see the boys again too."

"How?"

Sakura whined and tears started to prick at her eyes.. She felt so lost.

"It's here in your mind. All the power you need to go see the boys, and save your brothers is here. Search your memories; not mine, yours. You will find the answer there."

"I still don't understand."

"I taught you many things, all of which you will need here and now."

Sakura started thinking of all the lessons her mom gave her or drug her to. Then one particular memory came into focus. She was 7 and was sitting on her mom's lap. She was telling her a story...

 _**Memory starts**_

"Once upon a time long, long ago, there was a beautiful young girl. She was smart, kind, and had a heart full of love. She loved her family very, very much. But a sadness would soon darken her world, for her parents died. Her mom left her a bracelet that she always wore. The bracelet had a magical ability that would only activate once she wore it. So lost in her grief she didn't notice that when she put it on she had been transported to the far distant past. She was found by two young men, who as it turned out were her brothers. AS she traveled with them she discovered a prophecy. One that spelled the death of her new-found siblings. But she would not let it come to pass. She pulled her strength and was able to send them to safety. However the power that she used was more than her body could hold. It left her so weak she died."

"Mommy that's sad!"

"I'm not done yet, dear.

Now, while the girls body gave up her spirit did not. In fact, her spirit went to where she had sent her siblings and it stood guard over them. Watched and protected them form harm."

"Well that's a little better. But why did the girl have to die?"

"It was the only way that her magic could work. To save a loved one from death, an alternate life must be offered. Its how the world keeps balance."

Sakura looked down in thought. She didn't like the idea of the brave girl dying. But she understood the lesson her mom was trying to teach her. In fact it was the girls death which made her brave. She was willing to risk her life to save her family.

"I understand, Mommy. I'm gonna go find Daddy, he should be home by now."

Sakura wiggled off her mother's lap and headed for the door.

"Just a moment, dear."

Sakura turned bat towards her mom. Obediently waiting for her mom to continue.

"If you ever need a refresher on any lesson, I have them all down in these journals. Take care to remember that."

Her mom had swiveled the chair to place her hand on the leather bound books behind her.

"Yes Mommy, I'll remember."

Her mom smiled at her and motioned her to leave.

 _**End Memory**_

"That solves my 'save the family' problem, but what about seeing the boys?"

Sakura turned back to her mother, who smiled again, knowing her daughter remembered the story.

"You have the power. Force it to your will."

And with that her mother faded away.

 _I can force the well to work? Hmm... That's an interesting idea..._

With that thought she pulled herself from her meditation only to find Her brother's and Kagome staring at her. She quirked her eyebrow, in a very Sesshomaru-like fashion, at them.

"God's Damn-it! Stop doing that! You look too much like that asshole when you do that."

Inuyasha was clearly in good mood.

"Welcome back, we were getting worried about you."

Kagome's soft voice flowed with concern and relief. Sakura started to get up from the floor. She was hungry, tired, and wanted a bath.

She moved to go fix each of those issues when the smell of food stopped her as much as the threatening growl from Sesshomaru did. Turning, she glared at her brother. She did not want to put up with the Alpha, nor did she wish to challenge him. She lowered her gaze and it settled on the plate heaped with food. Her stomach growled.

"Eat."

That singular word from Sesshomaru was filled with a command she could not ignore. Not just from her stomach, but her basic Inu instincts. So she once again, plopped down on the floor, this time by her brother's side, and began scarfing down the food.

Seeing that she was eating Sesshomaru turned once again to Inuyasha ans Kagome.

"So she was interested in the well?"

"Yeah, she wants to go to it."

"Hello I'm right here!"

Sakura had a mouth full of food and was staring right at the hanyo.

"Why do you want to go there?"

Sesshomaru's voice was full of authority. Sakura swallowed what was in her mouth and licked her lips.

"I want to see if I can cross back. I miss my brothers."

"But the well is sealed. It won't open again until 15 years after I'm born."

"I'm aware of that, Kagome. But I think I can force it to work, just once, for a round trip. I need to see them. Mom's bracelet took me away so suddenly, I never had the chance to tell them bye. I need that closure. You must understand."

Kagome looked down into her lap. Thinking back to after the battle, the well sending her and Inuyasha back to their respective times. How she mourned the loss of him for 3 years before the well reopened again. She looked back into Sakura's pleading eyes. She understood.

"Sesshomaru, I think we should let her go. I don't know what I would have done if the well still hadn't refused to let be back that last time. I'd probably still be sad over losing Inuyasha and the rest of my friends."

"Do you not morn for your birth family now?"

"Yes, but I had been saying goodbye to them for years. Ever since I first fell down the well and every time afterward. I could have died at any point in our adventures so I made sure to tell them goodbye and that I loved them."

Sesshomaru sat thinking about how the little miko made sense. He saw how upset Sakura had gotten in the cave when she talked about her younger brothers. And from the conversation him and his brother were having before Sakura had come out of her trance, Kagome's time didn't have any demons. But that did not mean that it was completely safe. After a few moments consideration, he decided. He focused his gaze on his sister.

"We will escort you to the well."

Sakura visibly brightened.

"But you will also make it so that Inuyasha, or myself can go with you."

Kagome frowned.

"What about me? I'd like to go see my family again."

"Can she come with us?"

Sakura looked hopeful. This would be a great mating gift to her new sister-in-law.

"Very well."

The girls cheered, causing the boy's to wince at the sound.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So Sesshomaru is allowing Sakura to go home, along with Kagome and either himself or Inuyasha... And our baddie is plotting...


	12. Travels

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Ok I know it's been forever since I updated but 1) I went on vacation 2) muse moved away so it's harder for me to write chapters. I know it's no excuse. Also thanks to Tinyseagull for the follow. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Kagome was in her and Inuyasha's room packing so supplies. Things her family can sell to help the shrine. She knew they didn't have much.

"'Yasha, do you think she can do it? Can she really open the well?"

"Keh. We will find out in a few weeks won't we?"

The group had decided to walk back to the well. Sesshomaru needed to look into a matter that was happening in a village about a few days travel from the well on his side of the boarder.

"I guess. I really am hoping to see them again."

 _And tell the family that I'm pregnant..._

Kagome turned back to her packing, a happy smile on her face.

* * *

Sakura was in her quarters, having been allowed back in there to pack the few belongings that she wasn't allowed to bring into Sesshomaru's room. But instead she paced the length of the room, her mind in a panic.

 _Can I do this? Can I really do this?_

She paused mid-stride as the door slid open revealing her brother.

"Ready?"

She turned looking at Inuyasha. Sighed, then nodded her head. She was back to not talking. Well she did talk when she wanted or needed something, but other than that she didn't contribute to the conversations.

She took one last look around the room and followed Inuyasha to the front gates. The entire party was there when they arrived. Sango was in her pink and white kimono with her slayer's outfit underneath.

Miroku had his traditional priest's robes. Shippo was in his blue and white hamakas and hori. Kagome was dressed in her miko outfit. Sesshomaru and Rin were in their normal clothes. Ah-Un was packed with supplies for the trip. Everyone was ready.

Sakura looked down at herself. She wore the same outfit she had received from Toga 2.0. She didn't feel ready, but it was now or never.

Sesshomaru noticed his sister's hesitation. He decided to ignore it and turned, walking out the gates in the direction of the well.

* * *

It was nearly a week since they set out and they were coming upon the village that required Sesshomaru attention. They decided to set up camp about a day from the village. The boys went hunting so it was just Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Sakura sitting around the fire having tea.

"When are you gonna tell him?"

Kagome looked up from the fire to see Sakura staring at her with a look that would make Sesshomaru think twice of lying to her.

"Uhhh..."

"Kagome, I know your pregnant. I can smell it."

Sango and Rin gasped.

"Your pregnant and didn't tell Inuyasha or me?"

Sango was distraught. She knew the couple were trying to conceive, they had been mated for a few years now.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Kagome gave Sakura a glare and wishing she could sit her sister-in-law. She sighed and turned to Sango to address her question.

"I want it to be a surprise..."

"It'll be a surprise alright..."

Kagome cut another glare to Sakura at the interruption.

"As I was saying. I wanted it to be a surprise. I was actually planning on telling him before this trip came up. Then I decided that I could not only tell him but my family when we get there. If I had told him before then he would not have let me come."

"Exactly! You shouldn't be here. Its bad enough that you are pregnant but being out here is dangerous! Besides, the well may not accept you if I'm even able to get it to work that is _."_

Kagome's features softened. She realized that Sakura's intentions were not to exclude her but that she was worried about her. Kagome got up from her seat and went over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'll be okay, and so will the baby. I have complete confidence in you _."_

Sakura hugged her back. She was so enveloped in her own emotions that she failed to hear the approaching footsteps.

* * *

Inuyasha hoisted the deer Sesshomaru brought down. They already had 2 rabbits and a boar so they would eat well tonight and have leftovers for the rest of the journey.

"Lets get to the stream and clean these up for the girls. Kagome's squeamish at the sight of a fresh kill."

Sesshomaru nodded and led the way. He needed to clean the blood off his hands anyway.

Just then they heard a bone chilling scream. They turned to each other, eyes wide in panic.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha dropped the deer and sprinted back to the campsite. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo close behind.

When they arrived the campsite was in chaos. Several dozen bodies littered the ground, blood everywhere. Ah-Un and Sango were each fighting several youki and were slowly being over ran.

Kagome and Rin were encased in her barrier, Kagome shooting arrows when she was able to get a clean shot.

Inuyasha transformed Tessaiga.

"Get down girls! WIND SCAR!"

The girls moving out of the way just in time, Ah-Un launching himself into the air to avoid the attack.

Once the dust cleared, all the youki were gone. Kagome let down her barrier, only to be blinded by Inuyasha's fire rat robe.

"I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Can't...breathe..."

"Sorry"

Inuyasha released his hold just enough for her peek over his arm. Sango and Miroku were nearby. He was helping her with a few wounds. Rin was being assisted by Sesshomaru; she had gotten a few nasty wounds before being dragged to Kagome's barrier. Shippo and Jackan were sorting through the remains of their camp, picking up anything that was still salvageable. There was only on person she didn't see.

"Where's Sakura?"

Everyone turned to look at her, then started scanning the area looking for her. When she couldn't be found visually, fear started to creep in.

"I saw her fighting over there, then I lost her in the fight."

Rin was pointing to where the soldiers had entered the camp. Inuyasha walked over and started sniffing, only to sneeze violently.

"I think they knocked her out with the same stuff Sango has to disorient demons. I think they took her."

"Well then, lets go find our sister and bring her back. Monk, stay and protect the women _."_

Sesshomaru took off after the trail of the kidnappers, Inuyasha following close behind.

* * *

"Ugh... my head..."

"Do not move too much, little one, you will harm yourself."

At that Sakura bolted straight up from the cushion she had been lain on. She gasped then hissed at the pain the came full force at the movement. She closed her eyes and gripped her temples in an attempt to relive it.

"See? I told you."

Slowly the pain receded and she slowly reopened her eyes, looking at the one who had spoken to her.

She was beautiful; golden-red hair fell down her back to what would be the back of her knees if she were standing, fiery green eyes, smooth sun-kissed skin with swirling rose-colored patterns gracing her fore arms, and long limbs. She was definitely a demon.

"Where am I?"

"In hell, little one."

"What's your name? How did you get here? Is there a way out?"

The she-demon blinked at the onslaught of questions from the girl in front of her.

"Names have no meanings here. I was lured by false promises of treaties. No there is no way out."

Sakura's face fell. She looked down at herself. Her clothes had been removed and was replaced by sheer gold tinted hamakas, the top was nothing more than a scrap of the same fabric that appeared to be molded to her breasts and looped over her arms, her mid-drift bare. Every inch of her skin was visible through the fabric. She never felt more exposed. She looked about the room then, determined to find a way out. She was in a large cavern, large cushions and beautiful women everywhere. It reminded her of a harem. The only thing out of place were the silver chains warped around each of their ankles. She put her hand on the chain in an attempt to find a way to remove it only to have it zap her.

"Ow!"

She quickly moved her hand back.

"I told you there was no way out."

The beautiful Sable* demon looked at her in sadness.

Just then the door open and in walked a man. All the woman started whimpering and trying to avoid him as best the could. Sakura looked around at them then turned her attention back to the man. She understood this guy was something to be afraid about but he didn't frighten her. His gaze cam to rest on her; locking eyes with her, he strode over towards her.

"Well, well well. Look at what my soldiers found for me. I have been awaiting your arrival dear."

He stopped in front of her, smiled, then quick as lightning snatched her up by her hair dragging her up to meet him at face level. She hissed at the pain and latched onto his wrist to help keep her weight off her hair.

His smile widened at her struggle. Then his lips can crashing down on hers. She renewed her struggle to free herself from him. The Chain on her ankle merely became taunt and pulled her body straight to the point her spine would be severed if she moved. The kiss continued and he forced her mouth open and plundered her cavern with his tongue. She bit him, drawing blood. He pulled back, lips stained with his own blood, and laughed. She pat what blood had flowed into her mouth when she bit him.

"You will make the perfect queen when I take over this pathetic plane."

With that the chain removed itself from her and he began dragging her to the other side of the room. The entire way she struggled to be free of him.

"Don't worry, my pet. We are going to be united in a few minuets and then no one will be able to take you from me."

She redoubled her efforts to free herself. He only laughed at her.

* * *

"She's down this way!"

Inuyasha ran to keep up with his brother, following his voice as he shouted directions.

They had followed the trail to a cave system half a day's travel from their campsite. Without prompting He had used the Wind Scar and obliterated the guards there. They worked in perfect sync as they slaughtered the youki holding their sister hostage. They heard a woman scream as they passed a large room.

"That sounds like Sakura."

They doubled back to the room. It was decorated like the harems rumored to be used by the desert kings on the mainland. The women looked so frightened to see them there.

"Have any of you seen a girl? She looks like us but with silver-blue markings and a gold crescent on her forehead."

Inuyasha said between pants, he was not gonna to keep up with his brother for much longer. One woman pointed to the door on the far side of the room. Nodding his thanks Sesshomaru bolted for the door.

"I hope she is in one piece when you get to her."

The woman who pointed the way spoke to Inuyasha as he turned to follow his brother.

The words stopped him.

"What do you mean?"

She said no more and he decided she wasn't worth his time, sprinting to catch up with the ice bastard.

When he did, the site that meet his eyes was one that would sicken him for life.

Once he entered the room he saw his brother facing down another man. He had an evil smile on his face and was chuckling. While his brother had not a scratch on him, the other man was covered in small cuts and claw marks that ran up his arms and across his bare chest.

Glancing around the room he spotted hundreds of different blades, blunt cylindrical objects that looked phallic in nature, a cat 'o nine tails, chains, gags, and a few things he didn't even want to know about. But in the center of the room was a large table and on that table was his sister.

"Sakura!"

"Mmmph, hmm hm hmm!"

Her ankles were strapped down to the table and her wrists were bound above her head attached to a chain on the far wall and there was a gag in her mouth. Shredded fabric was also on the table surrounding her bare body. She had tears flowing down her face.

"Inuyasha, get her out of here!"

Inuyasha nodded and moved to unbind his sister but was stopped when the bare chested man started to laugh hard.

"You think you can have her back?"

"I know we will get her back. No one messes with my pack and lives."

Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga but before he landed the hit, the man disappeared. Then silently reappeared behind him, knocking Sesshomaru off balance.

While the two were engaged in battle, Inuyasha crept closer to Sakura. He removed the shackles and the gag. Keeping his eyes on the battle he took off his hori and helped Sakura put it on. It barely covered her butt.

"Here, this will help protect you."

He pulled her from the table and set her on her feet. He grabbed her hand and made to move out the room but was topped by her pulling back.

"Wait. We have to help the other women. They're prisoners too."

"We don't have time!"

Inuyasha growled turning to face her again. But seeing the stubborn look on her face, even with tears still streaming down, he knew he would end up saving them.

 _Damn women are making me soft..._

"Fine, but how are we to do that?"

"By defeating him."

Sakura turned looking towards the fight.

"He has them locked in enchanted chains. Only he can remove them. If we kill him, I think we can free them."

"Well in that case, Sesshomaru will be saving them."

"He's a Kami."

"He's a what?"

"A Kami."

"Shit. How do we defeat a Kami."

"You don't."

Inuyasha looked at her about to ream into her about helping but not actually helping., but she cut him off.

"I defeat him. Those chains bound my powers while I was in them, making me no more powerful than a human. I'm half Kami, I can defeat him."

She started walking toward the fight, building her power under her skin. It was at this point that both fighters realized she was was a) free, b) still in the room, and c) was pulling her power to kick ass.

Sesshomaru understood what was about to happen and darted away by Inuyasha's side. The Kami, on the other hand, was frozen in fear.

 _How can she have so much power? She's only half Kami._

"Why did you not get her out of here?"

Sesshomaru snapped at his idiot brother.

"I didn't want to be purified."

She stood in front of her would-be rapist, held her hands in front of her palms facing each other and centered her power there.

"You will never touch another woman ever again."

She stated in a voice cold enough to freeze Hell itself as she pushed the built up ball of power towards him. He turned to run just making it to the door as the power ball slammed into his back. He screamed as he slowly disintegrated. Cries of relief came from the other room, as the chains disappeared and the women became free.

Sakura smiled, glad she was able to do some good. Then she fainted.

* * *

Someone was touching her. A male was touching her. She started to fight trying to get out of his arms.

"Let me go!"

The arms tightened around her and trapped her against a broad chest. She moved to kick her lags only to have his wrap around hers, effectively pinning her to him.

"Calm yourself, woman."

She recognized that voice and the command of the Alpha behind it.

"Sesshomaru?'

She stopped squirming. Opening her eyes, she saw she was back in camp. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"I am better now. You can let me go."

His grip only loosened. He looked down at her. He couldn't see her face, but her sent told him she was still upset.

"I will not release you until you are completely yourself."

She nodded turning swiftly in his arms to bury her face in his chest and cry. She was still clad in Inuyasha's hori, and it rose up as she turned. Kagome brought over a blanket to cover her until she was ready to clothe herself.

She cried for herself, the women in the cavern, and the women who had lost their innocence and lives in the room that her brother's rescued her from. She had smelled all the fluids from the sex, and the blood; she felt the pain and the sorrow that was embedded in that room, that table. She would have been the next to be raped, her innocence stolen. She may have freed the other women and killed their tormenter, but that didn't free or give back the innocence of the ones that were already taken and killed in there. She cried for hours and hours, until her body gave itself over to sleep.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to comfort the crying girl, so he just kept his arms around her and let her cry herself to sleep. By the time she was done, his own hori was drenched.

"I'll take her. You go clean up."

He nodded and transferring their sister and the blanket to his lap as Inuyasha took his place against the tree. He went to the nearby stream to clean up.

"What happened to her?"

Inuyasha looked at his mate and their friends. His ears drooping at the memory of what was in that room and what he smelled. He pulled Sakura tighter to his chest.

"Something no female should ever have to endure."

Kagome covered her mouth in shock. Sango's eyes started misting over, Miroku pulled his wife close. Rin's expression blanked, her eyes going distant. Seeing the pain written on his face for his sister, Kagome walked over and curled up next to Inuyasha. In turn he wrapped on arm around her, holding her close. Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap and nestled himself between the girls, right on Inuyasha's hip.

* * *

After washing his clothes and bathing, Sesshomaru walked back to the campsite. He had decided to run to the village and take care of their issue tonight. Inuyasha was more than capable of protecting their pack.

As he entered the clearing where they were, he noticed that everyone, save Rin and Inuyasha, were asleep. He walked over to his brother and knelt down.

"I am going to the village. Stay and protect our pack. I will be back before sunrise."

Inuyasha nodded as Sesshomaru stood and left again.

It was a few hours before sunrise when he came back.

"All done?"

"It seems that the youki nest we cleaned out yesterday was plaguing the village for women and sake."

Sesshomaru sat down near him, looking down at Sakura.

"How is she?"

"She hasn't moved at all. I think she exhausted herself using so much power to kill that Kami, then crying for so long. She'll probably sleep till noon."

"Rest, little brother, I'll keep watch."

Inuyasha grind at him and closed his eyes, fully trusting his brother to care for him. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: *** Sables are a real thing, they kinnda look like weasles but much cuter. Look them up.


	13. The Well

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you For the lovely review Tnyseagull! As always, it is greatly appreciated! Cookie for you!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the gang except for Sakura... she is mine.

* * *

"Sakura? Wake up, sweetie."

 _Kagome?_

She slowly opened her eyes, blinking to dispel the remnants of the foggy sleep she was in. Her eyes hurt and her head was banging out a cadence to rival any marching band, actually her whole body hurt, but she felt warm and safe.

"How ya feeling?"

Sakura turned her head to the voice above her. She was curled up in Inuyasha's lap, wearing his hori. As the previous evening came back to her; she wanted to cry again.

"I'm fine."

Her voice, rough from last night's tears, had clawed it's way up her throat making her already sore esophagus to feel shredded.

She pushed herself off of her brother's chest in an attempt to move off him completely.

"Hold on…"

Inuyasha grabbed the blanket that was across her lap, keeping her bottom half covered, he tied it around her waist.

"There you go. No need to flash the entire camp."

"Thank you."

Sakura turned to Kagome.

"Let me help you up. I thought maybe you'd like a bath and to put some clothes on before you ate something."

Sakura nodded, deciding against injuring her throat further. Kagome grabbed her hand and started to lead her towards the hot spring, where the other girls were at.

* * *

Sango and Rin were already in the water when they got there.

"Hey."

Sango greeted her softly. Sakura graced her with a small sad smile. She didn't feel like talking; all she really wanted was to scrub her skin clean of that Kami's touch. She started to remove the blanket but fumbled with the knot.

"Here, let me help."

Kagome took over and got the blanket and Inuyasha's hori off her. She smiled her thanks and went to the water's edge. Rin, who was closest, stood up and helped her step into the water. Silently, Kagome handed her soap, shampoo, and a rag. The rest of their bath was spent in silence.

* * *

The males watched as Kagome and Sakura left for the springs.

"I told you she would sleep until noon."

"Actually, little brother, it's almost evening."

"Keh."

Inuyasha finally stood up, stretched, and then went to the pot that was sitting over the fire. He hadn't eaten all day; he didn't want to disturb Sakura and it wasn't like he had gone without food before.

"Think she'll be up for trying the well after this?"

Miroku had stayed out of the brother's conversation but the question nagged at him since they brought their sister back last night.

"I don't know. We'll be at the well tomorrow."

Eventually the girls finished their bath and were back in camp eating dinner. It wasn't long before everyone started to drift off to bed. Even Sakura went to sleep, though her's were not as restful. Nightmares from the previous night and the possibilities of what may have happened kept her up almost every hour. Sesshomaru, who had been watching the girl, nudged his brother out of his light dose in the branch above his own tree pointing out their sister's restless sleep. The fuzzy-eared hanyo felt his heart clench at the sight. Suddenly, he brightened with idea. Quickly whispering the plan to the elder, he launched himself from his perch and went to girl. He picked her up, bridal style, and walked back to the tree where their brother was. He sat next to Sesshomaru, placing he beside them. Nestled between her brothers, Sakura finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Almost there!"

Kagome became more and more excited about going home with each step they took towards the well. She just couldn't wait to see her family and to tell them and Inuyasha the news. Man wasn't he going to flip! She giggled, barely contain her joy.

"What are you so excited about, wench?"

The sent of his mate's excitement was beginning to cloud the air, making it near impossible to sniff out potential dangers. And it was starting o get on his nerves. Kagome just smiled at him.

"You'll find out soon. Trust me."

Inuyasha turned his head towards his sister, who had a knowing almost laughing smile on her face.

"Keh, what do you know that I don't?"

Secretly he was glad that she was feeling better enough to banter with him like this. Her depression from last night had his nerves frayed and his heart in taters. He never wanted to see any of his pack like that again. He would make sure everyone was happy, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

"WE'RE HERE!"

Shippo's voice rang out startling everyone in it's intensity. He was eager, too, to see the future. He wanted to see where his adopted mother came from.

"We will set up camp here. Inuyasha, we will hunt."

"'Kay."

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hori, pulling him back a bit.

"'Yasha, I'd like to go see Kaeade for a bit. Stock up on herbs, ya know?"

"Fine, but take Sango or Kiara with you."

Kagome nodded and after giving her husband a kiss, dashed off towards Sango. Inuyasha quickly caught up with his brother, who was hot on the trail of a very fat deer.

* * *

Sakura stared at the well.

 _Okay... how the hell am I going to pull this off...?_

Since she discovered that her powers were the key to saving her family, she had been quietly training with them to see what all she could do. She even went as far as to seek Kagome's help. Kagome was, after all, a miko and their reki comes from that Kami so, in theory, they should be similar. Luckily that was the case and on the trip out here her powers had grown with Kagome's assistance. Gently she laid her fingers on the wood, closed her eyes and used her powers to tentatively prod the well itself. Whatever power was in the well reacted to her intrusion, causing a sort of shock that had her pulling her hand back and nursing slightly scorched fingers.

 _Well, that went well... he-he I made a pun..._

She once again laid her hand on the wood and this time, sent a tendril of her power to brush against the power of the well. At first she thought to seek out a weak spot to exploit but she sensed the well's power was actually a living thing. So this time she sought out a conversation with it. And the power of the well accepted her invitation.

 _ **What do you seek from me, Daughter of the Moon?**_

 _I wish to go to my own time. To see my brothers and tell them that I love them; that I'm sorry that I was ripped from them so suddenly after our mother died. Will you allow my friends and I entrance?_

 _ **I do not believe that I can assist you, Daughter of the Moon. My power is weak and it will not be restored enough for 500 years. The one you know as Kagome drained me with her travels between the future an the now.**_

 _What if I lend you my power? Will you allow our passing then?_

The well was silent for a moment, and Sakura was afraid it would reject her yet again.

 _ **I will think on it. Come back when the moon is at it's fullest. I shall give you your answer then.**_

 _Thank you for your consideration._

With that she removed her hand from the well, only to hear Inuyasha screaming her name in her ear making her wince.

"God's damn it, Inuyasha! That hurt! What do you want?"

"I've been calling your name for that past hour, woman! It's time to eat now."

Sakura looked over to where the fire was and saw everyone staring at her with concerned looks. She looked back at her brother, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was..."

"It don't matter. Just go eat."

She smiled at him and went over to the delicious smelling meal Sango and Rin had prepared.

After the meal was done, every one crawled to their respective sleeping areas for the night. It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep, except for the Inu siblings.

Inuyasha was in a tree, naturally; his brother settled just underneath his perch, both of them in a light doze. Sakura, however, lay on her back looking up at the moon. The Waxing Crescent stared back, mocking her. It would take nearly 2 weeks before the well gave her it's answer.

 _Patience is a virtue... one I do not have. I wonder why it said it would give me my answer then._

Eventually, Sakura fell asleep, her thoughts running around in circles as to why the full moon was so important.

* * *

Morning came and the entire camp was rudely woken up by a sudden clap of thunder and a torrent of rain. It was so sudden that Inuyasha actually fell out of his tree, landing squarely in Sesshomaru's lap. It didn't take them long to scramble for shelter, however all the humans wanted to talk about was the look on the Inu brothers' faces when Inuyasha had landed on his sibling.

"Oh my gosh, I wish I had my camera!"

"Me too! But I don't think I'll ever forget how 'Yasha went paler than Sesshomaru!"

Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Shippo were too busy laughing and clutching their sides to join in on Sakura and Kagome's commentary. The boys on the other hand were sitting as far apart form one another as possible in Kaede's small hut. Both were glaring equally at the two girls and each other. Neither would apparently live this down.

"Here, this stew should warm ye up."

Every one calmed down as Kaede handed a bowl to each of her guests.

"Ye may stay as long as ye need."

A round of thank you's could be heard as each gobbled up the delicious stew. Once all their stomachs had been filled, conversations stared back up.

"Did you find out what you needed to do for the well, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. The well, or at least the power that resides in it, is a sentient being..."

She then proceeded to tell the group her conversation with the well.

"...So that's it. I have to wait for the well to give me an answer, then we can go home. Hopefully."

"But why the full moon?"

Sakura shrugged at Miroku's question.

"No clue, but I hope it allows us..."

"Its because of your mother. She is the Kami of the moon, correct?"

All eyes turned towards Rin.

"Yeah . So what of it?"

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama once told me that the kami's drew their powers from what they reign over. So in this case, your powers should multiply with the fullness of the moon."

"Huh... That actually makes sense..."

"Great so we are stuck here for two weeks..."

Inuyasha grumbled. He didn't like waiting around.

"You know there is plenty to do around the village, Inuyasha."

"Keh. Kagome, lets go to our hut. The rain is slacking off."

Inuyasha left the hut. The torrent of rain had slowed to more of a mist.

Miroku and I can just do some demon slaying in the mean time. That monk's gonna need all the money he can get with him continuously pupping Sango.

"You may want to tell him, Kagome, before you start to show."

"I'll be fine. Two weeks isn't that long of a wait."

"No, but you will more than likely start showing before then."

Sango was worried. She knew Inu yorki had short 5 month pregnancies and with this baby being 1/4th demon, Kagome's pregnancy will be just over that mark.

"If I do start to show before we leave I will tell him. Until then I will keep it a secret for as long as I can."

Kagome gave out hugs and followed her mate to their hut.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Muwhahahahahaha! Will the well let them pass? Find out next time on Goddesses, Demons, and Fate!


	14. Down the Rabbit Hole

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay so first off BIG **THANK YOU** to LoveSesshomaru65 for Following this story and cookies to princess-j3ss for Reviewing. You two are MEGA AWESOMENESSS! So this is a short chapter, hopefully I will make it up to you latter in the week...

Again I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this particular plot bunny and Sakura.

* * *

After being rained out of their campsite by the well there had been 14 demon slaying contracts for Inuyasha and Miroku, 10 villagers with the flu, 5 proposals for Rin's hand (which Sesshomaru promptly said no to), and a visit from Koga, Ayame and their brood which resulted in 4 fist fights between Inuyasha and Koga. And there was still 4 days left until the full moon.

In the meantime Sesshomaru had decided that both his younger siblings needed to learn hand to hand combat. Both had protested this but were swiftly cowed when Sesshomaru knocked them both on their asses using none of his natural abilities. In addition, Inuyasha had sword fighting lessons with Sesshomaru which the younger male both loved and hated.

"Ow..."

"Come on quit whining. I didn't hit you all that hard."

Inuyasha had just landed a powerful punch to Sakura's unguarded left side knocking her flat on her back and winded. He held out his hand to help her up. She took it and wiped the sweat off her face. He didn't even look remotely tired, even after the 3 hour sword lesson with Sesshomaru earlier. Where the hell did he get all that energy from?

"You need to keep your body turned more to the side. Your enemy will exploit every weakness you show him."

Sesshomaru lectured her as he adjusted Sakura's stance once she was back on her feet.

"This just feels so awkward."

"You will adjust."

Sesshomaru moved to his previous vantage point, as Inuyasha got into his stance again.

"Go."

It was another 3 hours later and Sakura had been thrown to the ground another 8 times, while she had only gotten Yasha twice. She seriously thought he handed those matches to her out of sympathy. Even so, Sesshomaru did say she was improving.

 _If I was allowed to use my sai Inuyasha would be on his back more times than he could count._

That night, after a long soak in the hot springs, Sakura passed out.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Sakura fell onto her futon and promptly started snoring softly.

"I do believe you wore her out, little brother."

"No, it was your drills that did that."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were sitting in the corner playing GO; Shippo watching sleepily nearby. Sesshomaru had taught Inuyasha how to play and as it turned out Inuyasha was an excellent player. So far Sesshomaru was winning and it was Inuyasha's turn. He was studying the board looking for a way to kill Sesshomaru's stones near the center of the board. He failed to find one and decided to pass this turn.

"Your turn."

After looking at the board for two seconds Sesshomaru placed his white stone and captured a large amount of Inuyasha's stones. Realizing he had no way to make up the the massive loss of points with his few stones left, Inuyasha resigned.

"Another round?"

Sesshomaru nodded and set the board back up again. As he did, Sesshomaru thoughts turned once again to his failures concerning his two siblings. He had decided to breach the subject with Inuyasha but he truly didn't know how. By this point Shippo had passed out.

As Inuyasha studied the board to make his next move, Sesshomaru decided to try to bring it up casually.

"Inuyasha..."

"There you are. Yasha, come to bed, please."

Inuyasha looked up at his wife. She was obviously ready for bed and lately couldn't sleep with out him beside her. Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"You wanna finish this tomorrow or just start all over again?"

"We can restart tomorrow. Go ahead your mate needs you. I'll clean this up."

"Thanks."

He got up to follow Kagome back to their hut but stopped right at the door. He turned and looked back at his brother.

"You know what? I'm glad we're getting along now. It's nice having a brother."

Sesshomaru sat frozen, a black stone midway to its bowl. Did he hear that right? He didn't know what to think, didn't know what to say; he didn't even want to breathe if it meant disturbing the very air his brother's parting words sat in. At least now he knew Inuyasha would be open to repairing their familial bonds. Maybe they could truly be a pack?

* * *

The last 4 days speed by in a blur of training, sick villagers, and never ending rounds of GO. As night fell on the last day, the entire group left for the well.

Once again, Sakura's nerves were shot all to hell worrying if the well would allow entry, if she had enough power, and if everything went right how long before they had to come back.

All to quickly, the trek was over and Sakura had to face those fears of failure. And yet she was unable to do so. All she could do was stand there, staring at the well, frozen. Someone nudged her and she took a tentative step forward. Then another. And another. And another until finally she was standing right in front of the well. She knelt down, reaching her hand out. She turned her head looking back at the group behind her. She looked at each of their faces; she saw hope. Hope that they could go to the other side of the well; hope that they could go home; hope to find a new adventure; hope to see new things.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and laid her hand on the lip of the well.

 _ **You came back, Daughter of the Moon.**_

 _Yes. I'm hoping for your answer. Will you allow my friends and I through to my time? Will you accept my powers to do so?_

For a long moment it appeared that the well had refused her.

 _ **You are allowed passage.**_

Sakura's heart leapt for joy. Finally she could see her brothers!

 _ **You will need to combine not just your Kami powers, but your yoki as well.**_

 _How do I do that? I've never been able to call up just my yoki, much less combine it with my Kami powers._

 _ **Do not worry, I will guide you.**_

* * *

 _Damn it what's taking so long!_

Inuyasha was starting to get impatient. The night was half over, the moon had reached it's zenith. Suddenly he smelled blood, Sakura's blood. Catching a sideways look at Sesshomaru and Shippo he knew they smelt it too. Just as he stepped towards her to pull her from the well, a bright blue light lit up the clearing. Everyone looked around trying to find the source of it. It only took Inuyasha and Kagome 2 seconds to realize it was the same light that would envelope them in their travels between her time and his.

"Jump."

Sakura's voice was strained and it frightened everyone to stillness.

"If you want to go, you need to jump now. I have to be the last one to leave. Now, GO!"

This spurred everyone to action. Sesshomaru and Rin jumped first, then Sango and Miroku, Shippo jumped in after them, last to go was Inuyasha and Kagome. Once they were clear Sakura hoisted herself up and fell into the well.

 _ **You will have one month to visit. It will take you that long to recover the power used to open the portal. The same will happen when you return to this time, Daughter of the Moon.**_

 _Thank you._

The last thing she remembered was being laid down softly on the bottom of the well and several people shouting her name.


	15. Destination: Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yay new chapter! Still don't own any of the Characters except Sakura and the younger brothers...

* * *

Kagome burst into the house. Nearly out of breath and in a panic.

"Mama! Gandpa! Sota! Anyone!"

A plate was heard smashing against the tiled floor. Then Mrs. Higurashi walked out from the kitchen, shock and joy at her daughters return etched on her features.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

The elder woman pulled Kagome into a fierce hug.

"Mama, I'm glad to see you but we need help. A girl..."

"Of coarse, dear. Bring her in."

At that time Inuyasha, holding Sakura, walked into the house. Followed closely by Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang.

"Over here dear... On the couch."

"Ugh, I'm fine... My head just hurts. Put me down, 'Yash, I can walk."

"Shut up woman. You obviously over did it so you need rest."

Inuyasha laid her on the couch then promptly sat down in front of it to prevent her from getting up. Sakura just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 _Brothers!_

"When you have recovered, we will continue to your residence in this time. Rest."

Sesshomaru gave her that look that stated "obey or face the consequences". Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, willing the head ache to go away as quickly as possible.

"Hey! Why did you listen to him and not me?"

Sakura cracked her eyes open and slapped Inuyasha on the back of his head.

"He's Alpha, dork."

"Keh."

By the time Sakura was ready to go several hours later, Ms Higurashi had been introduced to everyone, groped by Miroku (Sango immediately hit him with Hiraikotsu), told stories, and served lunch.

"It's getting late. Why don't you stay the night and have dinner?"

"Sounds great, Mama. But... Sesshomaru?"

"Not you too, Kagome!"

"Sit boy."

"GAH!"

Sesshomaru hid a smirk behind a tea cup as he considered the options.

"I believe the rest is needed. Thank you for your generosity, Lady Higurashi."

"It's no trouble at all. Kagome, Sango, Rin, would you girls like to help me?"

Sounds of agreement came from the girls as they stepped over the prone hanyo to help with dinner.

"May I help too?"

Sakura stood up to assist, but found Sesshomaru's hand on her shoulder. Instead of answering he sat her back on the couch, made her lay down, then threw a blanket over her.

"Rest."

Sakura was woken up when dinner was ready. It was a happy affair; stories were told, laughter and smiles were abundant. Sakura found herself truly enjoying the Higurashi family.

"I have an announcement."

Kagome had stood up and was holding her tea cup. The room had quieted down to hear what she was about to say.

"Well, this is..."

"Out with it woman!"

Inuyasha was impatient as always; he really wanted that strawberry cake Mama was saving for desert.

"Ok fine! I'm pregnant."

She immediately sat down, so completely pissed at Inuyasha since didn't let her say the speech she had prepared, she didn't realize that not a word had been uttered since her announcement.

Mama recovered first.

"That's wonderful, Kagome! Is the baby going to have Inuyasha's cute ears?"

Inuyasha made a choking noise at his name. Everyone else made rounds of congratulations on the new parents; some slapped Inuyasha on the back, others hugged Kagome, Sota was dancing with the cat in his excitement. Eventually everyone calmed down and it was time for bed.

* * *

The next morning was a flurry of activity. Inuyasha refused to leave Kagome alone for more than 3 seconds; constantly asking if she was okay and if she needed anything. Mama was planing a trip to the store to stock up on baby supplies. Sota and Shippo were playing with Sota's tops. Sango and Rin were trying to help keep Inuyasha from his wife. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Grandpa were the only ones sitting down, either sipping tea or reading the paper.

Sakura just watched everyone as they went about that morning. She was ready to go home, she wanted to see Rikuto and Haru.

 _Maybe I can go on ahead. Let them take their time here. I'll leave the address with Kagome, I'm sure she will be able to find it._

Mind made up, she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I'm going to go on ahead to my house. I'll leave the location with Ms Higurashi and Kagome should be able to lead the rest of you there when you are ready."

"Leave the location, but Rin and I will accompany you."

"Okay.."

She walked over to the phone where a notepad and pen were used for messages. She quickly wrote down her address and phone number and ripped off the page. Walking back into the kitchen she found Inuyasha and Kagome fighting over what she should eat for lunch.

"You need to eat more!"

He filled her bowl with more instant Ramen.

"No, Inuyasha. If anything my diet needs to be more balanced. That means no ninja food."

She pushed the bowl away, intent on getting more of what her mother made for lunch. He pushed it back towards her. They went back and forth a few more times. Kagome quickly had enough.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha went to the floor, the bowl of instant Ramen on top his head. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"You know he's only trying to take care of you and the pup."

"Yeah, but he's going at it the wrong way."

Sakura stepped over her unconscious brother and handed Kagome the slip of paper.

"This is my address. I figured you'd like to spend more time with your family. Sesshomaru and Rin are coming with me. Join us when you are ready."

"Thanks. We should be there in a few days."

Sakura looked over at Sesshomaru.

"As soon as I tell everyone else what's up and tell them bye I'll be ready to leave."

"Very well."

Once everyone was updated and told good bye, they were off.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny summer day. Sakura was enjoying the walk home, even if the smell of pollution was more pungent to her. Sesshomaru was walking on her left, Rin on her right. As they walked she'd point out sites of interest. Rin seamed intent on learning all she could while Sesshomaru looked his normal bored self...though if you looked closely he was breathing rather shallowly and his eyes darted to every possible danger; Sakura could smell his anxiety.

They rounded a corner and crossed the park. Sakura stopped in front of an old multistory manor house with a well kept front yard.

"Home."

Sakura walked through the gate and was about to open the door when it was opened for her. Two boys around 11 or 12 years old with dark brown hair, light mocha eyes, and the typical Asian complication. Sakura smiled at them.

"Sis?"

"Boys!"

Sakura flung her arms wide and the kids jumped willingly into them. They hugged her and she them; they were laughing, crying, and exchanging "I missed you"s all at the same time.

"You look so different, sis. What happened to you?"

Rikuto traced the marks on her cheeks and the moon on her forehead.

"I told you she joined a gang! The tattoos prove it!"

Haru, always up for an adventure, made one up to explain away her disappearance. Sakura laughed at his antics and released the boys.

"No, I didn't join a gang. But I was sent back in time. Lets go inside, I'll explain everything."

"No need. Mom told us what was going to happen when she died. Haru just likes making stuff up, you know that."

Sakura laughed again and made to herd the boys inside again. At the door she turned and motioned for her two companions to follow. Once inside she closed the door.

"Who are they?"

Rikuto, always the frank one, went straight to business. He faced Sesshomaru with arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and a frown marring his usually bright face. Sakura moved to stand behind her younger brothers and placed a hand on both boys' shoulders.

"Rikuto, Haru, this is my eldest brother, Lord Sesshomaru and his ward Rin. Sesshomaru, Rin, these are my younger brothers."

Rin made a formal bow.

"Pleasure to meet you."

Sesshomaru merely inclined his head

"Hn."

The boys responded in kind.

Sakura led them to the living room. Once everyone was settled, she turned to the boys.

"Ok, now that's out of the way. How about you boys explain what you know about my little trip and I'll explain my end?"

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. But it was Rikuto who answered.

"Okay, but you have to make your famous Kaiseki ryori. It's been a year since we had it.

A year? That's how long I've been gone? A year?

Yeah. Wakashia-san has been in a panic since you left. He didn't know who he needed to report to.

Who's been taking care of you?

Wakashia. As long as you are gone, we are the only heirs to the tea houses. They can't write us out unless we give up our status.

And we refuse to. We know you and Mom wouldn't want us to be with out anything.

Sakura just stared at her baby brothers.

 _How in the world did they get so smart?_

And how do you know all this?

When Mom got sick and you buried yourself in work, she taught us the laws, what would happen to you, and how to run the company.

Don't worry, she was very thorough. We've been checking everything behind the Boards back and when we find something unsatisfactory we send Wakashis-san to fix it. Technically, he's our guardian.

Okay, I guess it's my turn to tell you about my adventures?

The boys nodded and she launched into the story. She left out the more adult parts and in the spaces where she was unconscious or asleep, either Rin or Sesshomaru would add to it. The young males ohh'ed and ahh'ed at all the right parts. During several of those instances, Sakura went and prepared dinner. When it was done they moved to the dinning room. It didn't take long before dinner was winding down and so was the story.

And so that's when the well let us through and we were able to make it here. The rest of our group is at Kagome's home, but they should be joining us in a few days. During that time we will need to clean up some of the guest rooms. I can count on you boys for help, right?

The boys stood at attention, gave her a salute, big grins on their faces, they chorused.

Yes ma'm!

Good. Now, I need you to make up two rooms while I clean up dinner and show our guests around.

They saluted again and took off at a dead run upstairs.

Well that will keep them out of our hair for a bit.

Sakura started to pick up dinner. She smiled when she noticed Rin helping her.

Thank you.

You are welcome, Sakura-sama.

She put the dishes she and Rin picked up had in the sink and started to run the water. As she was washing those dishes, another pile appeared at her elbow. She turned to thank Rin again, but found Sesshomaru instead. She smiled and took the pile.

You don't have to help. Please sit and enjoy your tea.

Is this not what families do? Assist each other with household chores.

Yes but I was not expecting you to help. You just seem too...

If you do not want my help just say so.

No, help if you wish. Thank you, again.

Sesshomaru nodded and gave his customary 塗n With both Rin and Sesshomaru's help, the dishes were done in record time.

All done! Okay, how about that tour?

Rin became excited; bouncing on the balls of her feet with her hands clasped in front of her.

Oh, yes, please!

Sakura smiled at her enthusiasm and started the tour.


	16. Final Days at Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm baaaaaaaack! Did you miss me? *cricket cricket* Guess not... Anyways... So I know this chapter is late. I'm sorry, but between Christmas, my niece being born, my sister's wedding and general bleh feelings I just didn't have the energy or drive to update. However, please enjoy while I work on the next chapter! And please don't kill me!

* * *

Sakura lead her brother and Rin through the house. The first floor consisted of the living room, kitchen, dining room, a dojo, and a small bathroom. The second held her parents' suite and her father's home office. Back down on the first floor, Sakura opened the sliding shoji screen that was behind her and stepped out.

"Follow me."

Stepping out they were greeted by a large garden housing a Japanese maple tree, a koi pond, and dozens of different flowers. To Rin the courtyard looked like the one back home.

She looked to her right and saw Sakura smile at her.

"You like the garden?"

"Oh yes, Sakura-sama!"

"My mom and I planted it together. I was only a few years younger than you. Lets continue our tour, shall we?"

Rin nodded and followed the two inus. Sakura led them around the courtyard pointing out her younger brother's rooms along with their play room, her bed room, her art studio, and her mom's office. As they rounded the back side of the garden, they ran into the boys.

"All done boys?"

The two saluted their sister and chorused "Yes, m'am!"

"Well then, escort them to their rooms."

Haru grabbed Rin's hand and tugged her to the room two doors down. Rikuto, however, formally bowed to Sesshomaru saying, "If you would follow me sir", turned and lead him into the room right beside them. Sakura followed, hiding her giggles at the boy's antics behind her hand.

"Once you two settle, I'll show you the guest bathroom and indoor hot spring."

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Kagome and Inuyasha visited often. They had decided to stay with her family and Miroku and Songo stayed with Sakura. The inu siblings and Sango would often be found sparing in the dojo in the afternoons. But in the evenings, while everyone was watching movies or playing games, Sakura was in her mom's office, going over every scrap of paper and program that was available. It took her nearly 3 weeks but she was able to find what she was looking for.

 _Finally..._

She pulled the aged notebook from behind the bookcase and flipped it to the first page. There she found the spell she needed. She sat down at her mom's desk and as she read the set up she started to frown.

 _I need to be in full goddess mode...on a lunar eclipse...in a circle of my own blood and moon flowers... Great more blood magic..._

She read further and of the consequences of the ritual. She became afraid and, putting down the journal, she closed her eyes and massaged her temples. A migraine had started. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in..."

Sakura looked up as Sesshomaru walked in. Having conformed to the era quite well, he stood in the doorway in a dark red t-shirt and dark washed jeans, his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck.

"What is wrong? I felt your distress."

Sakura gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. Ok maybe not fine fine, but I'll manage."

Sesshomaru walked around the desk and knelled down in front of her. He grabbed her by the chin and looked into her eyes.

"Do not evade the question, imouto. I wish to help, if I can."

The alpha command he put into those words contradicted the soft tone he used but it compelled her non the less to speak.

"I found the ritual my mom wants me to do. It's a blood ritual. It scares me."

"Why dose it frighten you?"

"There is a cost do doing the ritual."

She didn't want to tell him any more, but his eyes ordered more information of her.

"My life. The cost is my life."

"What is this ritual for?"

"Remember the vision the Toga clone showed me? Well, its for that. Please don't ask me to elaborate. It's my burden to bare."

"We are pack, Sakura. You do not have to do this on your own."

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she shook her head no.

"But that is just it. I have to. I'm the only one who can."

Seeing that she was not going to relent, Sesshomaru released his grip on her chin and left without a word. Sakura grabbed the journal and went to her studio. She needed to calm down and her art always allowed her the peace she needed when she was worked up. She knew her younger brothers would know to keep everyone out; no one but her was allowed in.

* * *

Sakura spent most of her time that last week home in her art studio. Rikuto and Haru had explained to everyone that none were allowed in. That pissed both inus off when they heard that only to earn a 'sit' and a quick zap of holy power from Kagome.

"Leave her alone. She just want to be by herself for a while. She's been through a lot and I for one think she needs the time to herself."

After that the guys left her alone. She came out for meals and to spend some time but she mostly stayed in her studio.

The day they were supposed to go back to the past, Sakura came out of seclusion. She spent the day with her younger brothers. They went to the zoo, the aquarium, the mall, everywhere the boys wanted to go. They even ate a special lunch at their favorite restaurant. When they got home she made all their favorite snacks and their favorite dinner. The group was asked if they wanted to join but Kagome told them they needed to go by themselves; they needed time together but everyone joined them at dinner.

"Ok boys, go pick out a movie while I clean up."

"Ok, come on Rikuto, I know just the one I want to watch!"

Haru dragged his brother out of the dinning room, Rikuto fussing at him to slow down the entire way to the living room.

With everyone's help dinner was put away and dishes were cleaned in record time. They walked back to the living room with popcorn to find the boys sitting on the floor with the movie already in the BluRay player.

"Boys we are not watching The Ring! It gave you nightmares the last time you tried to watch it."

"We are much older now, sis, we aren't scared."

Haru turned back to the TV to grab the remote.

"Fine. But if you two end up in my bed tonight, I'm so going to toss every scary movie in the place."

"Deal!"

Everyone sat down as Haru punched play; Sakura sitting just behind her younger brothers.

* * *

"That was actually quite sad."

Miroku enveloped Sango in a hug.

"That poor girl died in a well all alone. Put there by her mother."

"Adopted mother actually."

Sakura corrected her.

"Still..."

Sakura nodded then turned to the rest of the group, an evil smile on her face.

"Everyone ready to go down the well tomorrow?"

At their collective groan, she giggled and saying 'good night' ushered her youngest siblings to bed. After a lengthy soak in her privet bath, she got dressed and went to bed, intent on have a good nights sleep.

* * *

It was sometime around midnight when Sakura heard her door slid open.

"Sis, you awake?"

She sat up and looked at her little brothers.

"Couldn't sleep huh?"

They shook their head no.

"Come on..."

She patted the bed beside her. Closing the door the scampered over and got in bed with her, snuggling close; Rikuto on her left and Haru on her right. Within moments both were out cold. She chuckled as she laid down between them, falling to sleep herself.

* * *

"Couldn't sleep huh?"

Sesshomaru looked down from the night sky to his younger brother. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to spend the night before they left for the Feudal Era the next day. He shook his head.

"You?"

"Nah. That movie creeped me out. I saw the boys sneak into Sakura's room earlier. Something tells me they couldn't sleep either."

Sesshomaru moved towards their sister's room.

"Where are you goin'?"

"To make sure the boys are not disturbing her."

Inuyasha feel into step with him with out a word.

When they reached her door Sesshomaru opened the shoji enough so both of them could look in. They found the boys snuggled around their sister and Sakura looking up at them. She motioned them in and they closed the door behind them.

Softly she spoke to them.

"You too?"

They nodded.

"Come on, there's plenty of room."

She scooted Rikuto and Haru closer to her and motioned for her older brothers to take either side of the massive four poster bed.

 _The entire pack can sleep in this bed and still have room to move around._

Sesshomaru was shocked to see how large it was and became determined to have one created back home so that the entire pack can sleep together if they wished. As they crawled in to the bed, Sakura kissed their foreheads and told them good night, settling herself down again to sleep. She smiled as both sets of her brothers wrapped their arms around her waist overlapping each other.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of birds chirping, the sun shining through the window to warm her face. She rolled over expecting to snuggle with her husband and mate until he snapped at her to get up, only to find an empty bed. She sat up and pushed out her aura, looking for him. She found him on the other side of the house. Relieved that he was ok and only sleeping, she got up, got dressed, and headed to where she felt her husband at.

She opened Sakura's door and was treated to the sweetest sight of all five siblings sleeping together and completely at peace. Or she thought all five were asleep. Sakura smiled at her as she lifted her head off the pillow. Sakura motioned her in and looked over her shoulder to Inuyasha then back at Kagome.

Silently she mouthed "try not to wake the boys." Kagome nodded and went over to Inuyasha's side and gently nipped him under his jaw. Slowly he blinked open his eyes, turned his head and looked at his mate. Kagome held her finger to her lips to show he should be quiet and pointed to the boys. 'Yasha looked over at the sleeping youth and nodded, then carefully began to untangle himself from Haru and the covers.

Sakura laid he hand over Sesshomaru's and squeezed it. When his eyes opened she brought a finger to her lips in a 'be quite' motion, mouthing 'the boys' afterward. Sesshomaru stealthily disentangled himself and left the room, shortly followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. It took a bit more time for Sakura to be released from her brothers' clutches but she was finally able to manage it. After putting her robe on she turned back to the bed to find the brothers holding one another. She smiled and left her room, meeting up with the others outside her door. A soft whisper met her exit.

"Don't you want to tell them bye?"

She turned to Kagome, smiling, whispered back.

"Yes, but they will wake on their own... Sometime around when the bacon starts frying."

Lightly giggling, she led the way to the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll make tea."


	17. HeartBreak

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes I know bad author for not updating in months. But here's the chapter that took me that damn long to write it. A great big THANK YOU to for following my story.

* * *

It was a tearful goodbye as Sakura and the group left the house later that morning. Tears were still streaking down her face as they walked to the Higurashi Shrine.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

The concern in Sango's voice breaking her thoughts. Sakura nodded, wiping the salty sadness from her cheeks.

"Yeah. The first time I left them, it was by force. This time...this time I leave voluntarily. I thought it would be easier..."

She looked over her shoulder to her home, her brothers clinging to one another; still waving goodbye. Turning her head back sharply, eyes pinched shut in a vain attempt to keep the tears from flowing again.

"...but I was wrong. This hurts a thousand times worse."

Sakura took a deep breath only to have it clash against the sob clawing it's way up her throat, causing her to cough and try again. Sango wrapped an arm around the grieving girl, pulling her close as her mind drifted to when her own sibling was beyond her reach.

"I know what you mean, but you will see them again in the after life."

Kagome came up on her other side and put her arm around her too. Together, they walked in silence the rest of the way to the shrine.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha trailed behind the group, the conversation ahead of them causing them to think on their own painful past with each other.

Ever so softly, barely even a whisper, Inuyasha heard something he never thought that he would.

"I'm sorry."

His ears perked up as he looked over at his brother.

"For what?"

"Everything. All the times I hurt you, insulted you. For abandoning you. You did nothing to deserve my ire."

Inuyasha huffed in disbelief. Surely his brother was not apologizing.

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to, but I mean it all the same. I was angry at Father for betraying my mother. For choosing a human over her; over me. I thought he didn't care about me, that he would choose you to love and cherish."

A silence stretched between the brothers. Sesshomaru's words buzzed around like gnats in Inuyasha's ears and mind. Turning the words over and over, he found no falsity in them; yet he still refused to believe his brother.

They had reached the steps of the shrine. Inuyasha looked up the steps and saw the rest of the group almost at the top. Before he could even take that first step, his brother's hand appeared on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Inuyasha..."

He turned to look at him.

"I have no mate. No heir. By rights, you should be next in line as Lord of the West. I would like to formally claim you as Pack and name you as my Heir."

Inuyasha stared at his brother.

"Why?"

"Because we are brothers I believe it is long past time we start acting like it. Don't you think?"

Inuyasha nodded as the brother's ascended the stairs.

"What brought this on?"

"I have been thinking this over for some time now."

"Since the old man's journal?"

The slight inclination of his brother's head gave him his answer.

"Yeah, me too."

For the fist time, the brother's had hope. Hope that they could be a real family, that they could have what they wanted, what they felt was missing, their entire lives.

* * *

After another tear-filled goodbye to Kagome's family, the group once again found themselves gathered around the old well; the doors to the well house open to let in the moonlight.

Sakura stared down the well, so drawn into her own thoughts that she jumped at the alarm on Ms Higurashi's wristwatch which marked the hour.

Letting out a nervous giggle she muttered, "Midnight..."

She looked around the group, her family, took a deep breath and placed her hand on the edge of the well.

 _Moon Princess, I see you have returned. Are you ready?_

 _Yes._

 _Then jump._

"Go."

One by one everyone jumped into the well until she was the last. As she fell through time she heard the call from the well again.

 _Good bye, Moon Princess._

 _Good Bye..._

She felt like she was saying it not just to the well but to everything she had ever known, causing the ache in her heart to take up more room in her chest.

When she landed in the Feudal Era, she was met with an all out downpour. She smiled thankful she didn't pass out again, and at the irony of the weather.

 _It looks like the sky is showing my feelings better than I can right now. My heart hurts so much, I feel numb to everything else._

Already drenched to the bone and then some, she leaped out of the well. As she crested the top, she saw everyone made it to the forest line in hopes of minimizing the wetness. She turned looking back down the well one last time. This time, she couldn't stop the tears as they forced themselves from her eyes, streaming down her cheeks.

Arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders and pulled her against a broad muscular chest. Not even caring who it was, but sorely needing the comfort, she turned around burying her face into their chest her fists clenched into the fabric, she let go. Sakura let go of all the pain, anger, heartache, and tears that had welled up within her for over 3 years; she cried until she was hoarse and couldn't breathe, until she exhausted herself, until she no longer had tears to physically shed. It didn't take long after for the soft, soothing rumble coming from her supporter's chest to finally lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Poor thing wore herself out."

Kagome stated as she wiped the runny mascara from Sakura's face. Sango nodded in agreement, her concentration mostly on drying the still sleeping girl's hair.

When Sakura's tears started, both Inu brother's had moved to comfort the grieving girl but Sesshomaru ordered them to go to Kaede's village and wait for them there. Inuyasha tried to protest, but the Alpha command from his brother left him no choice. He had grumbled, mumbled, and cursed the entire way to Kaede's hut where they were greeted with a warm fire and hot stew. It wasn't until nearly dawn that Sesshomaru arrived, cradling the sleeping Sakura closely to his chest.

"I think she needed to release everything. It's not good for the soul to bottle up all that she had for so long."

Sango said after she finished drying, brushing, and braiding the silk-like hair; she sat back on her heels looking at Kagome.

"Remember when you and I had that discussion about Kohaku? Back when I thought he was dead?"

Kagome nodded, letting Sango know to continue.

"I felt like I had nothing and no one left in the world. But you showed me kindness and friendship, Kagome, and I can't thank you enough for that. I believe Sakura will need that same kind of support now."

Kagome pulled the blanket over the girl, tucking her in.

"I'm sure she will and she has a whole pack now to give it to her."

"Let's go get breakfast ready. I'm sure the boys are famished."

* * *

The deluge fizzled out sometime around lunch, but the resulting heat wave made sure everyone stayed indoors. Save for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. No, the brother's were up on a nearby hill, training. Well, Inuyasha was training; Sesshomaru was lost in thought. Even with his mind elsewhere, Inuyasha was having a hell of a time trying to pin down his brother in the practice fight.

"You are barely -ugh- paying any attention -ugh- to the fight and... Gahhh!"

Sesshomaru's last parry forced Inuyasha to dodge but lost his balance and landed on his butt. He looked up at his brother, sweat pouring down his face and panting with exertion.

"What's up?"

"I worry."

"Sakura?"

Sesshomaru nodded, sitting himself down next to Inuyasha.

"Why?"

"The vision she was shown. There is a ritual she has to perform to prevent it."

"So?"

"It will claim her life."

Inuyasha sprang to his feet.

"Shit! How long have you known this?"

"A week."

"And you didn't think it important to tell the rest of us? Shit!"

Sesshomaru glared up at him as Inuyasha started pacing, trying to think of a way to keep the newest member of their family. He wasn't ready to lose another family member.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. Just you and myself. I have tried to find another spell, however, I was unable to get far even with all the knowledge in Sakura's era. Sakura herself wasn't very forthcoming with information either. She believes she is the only one who can accomplish the feat."

"Keh! Women!"

"Indeed."

Inuyasha plopped back down next to his brother, ears slicked back in annoyance.

"You know, I never thought I would hear the day that you would admit to not being able to do something."

"I never thought I would be presented with the occasion."

Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled.

"Arrogant prick..."

"Pup..."

The two teased each other until Rin and Shippo had been sent out to fetch them for dinner.

* * *

The smell of a hearty stew was the first to hit her sensitive nose, rousing her from the debths of unconsiousness. Keeping her eyes closed she listened to what was happening around her. Kagome was talking in low tones to Kaede about herbs for her pregnancy; Rin was playing with Shippo; Miroku and Sango didn't appear to be anywhere in the vicinity. The only ones she didn't hear were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha; the only reason she knew they were there was by their heart beats. A clawed hand brushed the hair from her face.

"You are awake."

All chatter stopped and she knew heads had turned her way.

 _Might as well get up..._

Slowly she opened her eyes. She still felt drained and weak. Her head hurt like she had a hangover. She sat up with a groan, a hand on her temple massaging the ach away.

"How are you feeling?"

Kagome's concerned tone implied that she had been out for a while.

Sakura looked at her and in a voice rough from tears stated in the flatest tone possible.

"Like I drank 32 shots of Taquila in 15 minuets flat."

Kagome giggled.

"So half dead?"

"Half dead..."

Kagome handed her a bowl of stew with a stern command to eat. With a small mile she took the bowl then looked down at it with a gimice, unsure as to weather or not her stomach will accept the food.

"Eat, Imoto."

She frowned but took a bite. Instead of the revolt she expected, her stomach craved more. It only took her a few minuets to empty the bowl. Another was placed in frount of her along with a cup of strong tea.

It was only after the forth bowl and another cup of tea that she felt better. She declined the fith bowl.

"How long?"

Sakura looked at Inuyasha in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha glared at her.

"How long before you have to preform the ritual? How long before you die?"

"I don't know. Mom's journal said that when the time is right I'll know. But there was no indication of exact timeline."


End file.
